Red Feathers
by WiseKitsune
Summary: After the war, Naruto falls into a paralysis like state that has everyone convinced that he is in a coma. However after an odd event Sakura discovers that not all is what it seems. Pairings: MinaKush & NaruSaku
1. A Strange Dream

_**Author's Note: Hi people, so I haven't written a real Naruto story with Naruto actually in it for a very long time, but I decided I would try it again and see how this goes. Now about the story, in short, this story is both a MinaKushi and sort of a NaruSaku based story (there is some other pairings implied in this story too). I won't really consider writing a second chapter till after I see how well the first went off. I don't want to write a story that has no one interested in it. :P**_

_**Now that we are on the same page, I hope that you all can enjoy my silly writing and all that good stuff X). This story is based off a dream I randomly had one night and probably my sudden obsession with a certain song.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Red Feathers<em>

The sky was dark as coal. The ground hard and stiff, yet it was covered in scars as the land had been torn massively somehow. But out of it all there was one thing that covered up the scene, her. She was running, running as fast as she could towards him. Her eyes wide and full of fear as they took in everything they could. The cloudy skies just made this scene even more tragic than it probably was.

Yet as she ran towards him with tears pouring from her beautiful emerald eyes, bright red fluffy objects came flying down before him as he slowly fell towards the ground. It was here that everything stopped.

Two bright blue eyes flung open as the young boy shot out of his bed with his hands clutching the sheets. Sweat dripped from his face and body as he looked around, checking out his room. His room was the same as usual; bright and sunny all over. His tan walls gave off the feeling of warmth as the sunlight rained into the room giving forth the feeling of morning, thanks to his windows.

The young boy ran a hand through his wild blond hair and sighed.

Flinging his legs over his tall bed the child was quick to it as he dashed out of his room in his cute green froggy pajamas that read ribbit all over with the occasional frog smiley face on it, a gift from his silly god father. Ignoring his odd pjs the boy raced down his home's halls and towards the kitchen.

Stopping at the corner of the kitchen entranceway, the blond boy leaned against the wall that separated the kitchen from the dining room. A devious smile broke free from his face as he began to peak a look into the kitchen.

A woman was in his kitchen. Her long red hair pulled into a pony tail as she cooked what appeared to be eggs. She was so focused on the stove that the young boy knew this was his chance.

Sneaking slowly into the kitchen, the young blond tip toed towards her as quietly as possible. The red head all the while could sense he was there and just smiled as he closed in on her. As he got closer and closer to her he reached out a small shaking hand and tried as hard as he could to grab her pretty hair that he ever so admired.

With a wicked smile and a turn on her heels the red head turned instantly and yelled out 'BOO'

The young boy flew backwards and fell on the ground. His sapphire blue eyes wide as he stared at the red head who was holding a spatula while her hands rested on her hips.

"Mommmmmm! How did you know I was there?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

Kushina just grinned as she looked over to the right, "It will take a lot more than that to fool your mother, Naruto." She pointed out. Leaning forwards she extended her left hand and smiled to him.

Naruto just giggled with joy as he grasped his mother's hand and stood up.

Turning back to the stove the red head grinned as she finished cooking his and hers breakfast.

"Naruto" she spoke out as she finally flipped over the last omelet that needed to be cooked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you up so early? Usually I have to drag your butt out of bed after I finish breakfast." She asked as she turned her head towards him.

Naruto jumped up onto the chair in the kitchen and looked up at the ceiling avoiding her gaze somewhat.

"I had the same dream again." He muttered up as he lowered his head to his mother.

"The same dream? Is this dream a nightmare?" she asked now turning all her attention to her son and not the stove.

"I don't know if I would consider it a nightmare… But it's hard to explain, there is this woman with pink hair that I've never met before. She is running towards me in the dream crying." The blue eyed wonder explained as he began to recall the events of that dream.

Kushina who had been listening to his dream instantly noticed her food burning. Her violet eyes went wide as she instantly pulled the item from the stove. "LIKE SHIII I mean ships!" the red head yelled out hoping to avoid teaching her son bad language, like her husband had suggested to her since she did have quite the temper at times.

Dumping the omelet with the other omelet on a plate near the stove on the countertop, Naruto's mother sighed as her one of her omelets had been burnt. She grabbed the plate and began to make her way to the dining room. A quick nod of her head told the little boy to follow.

As she placed the eggs in the center of the dining room table, the red head looked to her son who was currently eying the milk that was also already on the table.

"So is this girl in your dreams Ms. Haruno?" Kushina asked her darling son as she sat down in a chair next to her boy.

Naruto reached out as far as he could for the eggs with his chopsticks in hand as the table had been preset for him, thanks to his mother. He thought on Kushina's question for a second and as he did this he instantly remembered lonely Ms. Haruno whose husband was always away it seemed or at least that's what Father had told him. "No it isn't , but the girl sort of looks like her. In my dream she's a jounin or something, but she is really pretty." He finally explained to his mother.

Kushina pondered on his explanation of the dream and got nothing out of it. "I don't know sweetheart. I've never heard of this girl before or seen her before. Must be just a simple dream."

As his mother spoke the boy mentally sighed. There was something different about this dream. It felt more real than the other things he dreamt of, as if it had actually happened and he was just recalling a past event. Never the less the blond instantly pushed it out of his head and began to eat.

Chewing his food, Naruto looked left and then right and then up and down.

"Where's father?" he asked while chewing his food.

The red head narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, "Don't talk with your mouth full." She pointed out to him as she gently chewed on one of her tough burnt eggs.

"Your father had to leave early this morning for work." Kushina explained as she looked up at the ceiling and sighed._ 'That man is always busy it seems'_ she thought.

Naruto frowned at this and didn't eat another bite. "Are we going to go see him today then?" a smile shot forth from this question as it was always a joy to see his father at work.

Kushina lifted an eye brow at this question and then smiled. "I don't see why not. I mean first we have to go get some stuff for you for tomorrow and then see Auntie Mikoto and Sasuke. But after that I don't think your father would mind if we stopped by. Like he better not mind."

Naruto shook his head at this and then froze for a second. "Wait, what's tomorrow?" he asked

"Silly, don't tell me you forgot! Tomorrow is when you start at the academy with Sasuke." Kushina pointed out as she finished her last piece of her egg.

"Oh! Yeah I remember." He yelped out. Looking back at his food the boy lift an eye brow and dreadfully took the last bite of his omelet and all the while gulped down the milk that was in a cup for him.

Wiping off his mouth he jumped out of the chair and stretched.

"Naruto go get dressed." He mother just pointed out as she started cleaning off the table.

With a nod the boy raced to his room to get dressed. His mind hopeful of the day that was before him, however in the back of his mind that dream still haunted him.

**xXx**

Minato sat at his desk just staring at the door to the room. All of his paper work had been done for more than three hours now. All there was to do was to just stare and be bored. He had been waiting for his assistants to bring more paperwork over, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon seeing as they left more than two hours ago.

His dazed personality was destroyed however as the doorknob began to twitch and turn left and then right. Lifting his head from his desk the Hokage just tilted his head at this odd motion. Was someone seriously having that much trouble opening the door?

Standing up he walked to the door and as he turned the knob a great big smile came at him as a small boy jumped for him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Naruto?" Minato asked out as Naruto lifted his head and smiled.

Kushina slowly walked up the steps as she carried some stuff that they had gotten from being out. Her purple eyes were worn out from probably dealing with a hyper seven year old all day.

"Hi honey!" the red head exclaimed as she came to his office and pushed everyone in and then shut the door.

The blond man was still curious as to why the hell his office was suddenly crowded, yet at the same time he found it rather enjoyable as compared to being along and doing nothing.

"What brings you two here?" Minato asked as he gently kissed Kushina who just rolled her eyes and looked down at Naruto who was now running around the office looking at everything possible.

"That brings us here." She pointed out with a giggle.

"You sure it wasn't just the fact that you missed me?" Minato asked out poking his wife in the sides.

The red head jumped from the awkward tingling feeling she got from being suddenly jabbed in the ribs and also turned to look at the Hokage who was making a foxy grin at her.

Crossing her arms she just shook her head and smiled, "Yeah I missed you. But never the less Naruto wanted us to stop by so that he could see you, seeing as you left awfully early this morning for no good reason." Kushina growled somewhat at the last part of her explanation.

Putting his hands up in all defense Minato grinned uneasily. "Hey I had to go to a meeting and then they told me I had something else to do and then cancelled on me! It isn't my fault!" The blond explained

Kushina crossed her arms and just raised an eyebrow. "Excuses excuses"

Naruto all this time had gotten himself up on chair near the desk with the overly size Hokage's hat on his head which leaned on the side of his head. He just grinned as his feet swung forwards and backwards under the chair as his feet were too far from the ground for them to touch and be still.

The red head had noticed his silly actions and was now laughing. "What are you doing Naruto?" she asked with a smile on her face as she walked over to her son who just grinned.

"I'm being the Hokage." He grinned out with innocence in his voice.

"The Hokage huh?" Kushina asked as she came over towards him with a grin on her face.

Minato just smiled at the scene as Kushina picked up the small boy and tickled him in the air, sending the hat flying from off his head as it landed on the chair.

The two crazy family members of his just smiled at the Hokage. Naruto's mother carried the boy as she walked over to her blond husband. Picking up her bags on the way the red head just sighed. "Always busy."

"You know it." Minato pointed out with a smile.

"Say good bye to your father Naruto."

Naruto tossed his father a grin and smiled. "Bye Dad! See you at dinner!" he gleamed out while holding onto his mom. Her hair was finally in his reach. Naruto grabbed onto one of the strands of hair and pulled on it with a large grin on his face.

Opening her eyes wider from having her hair pulled the red head smiled at her husband and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"You like better be home earlier than usual tonight." Was all she could say as she walked out of the office with the small boy squirming in her arms.

Minato just scratched the back of his head and smiled.

As the day progressed the two Uzumakis never did get to go and see Mikoto and Sasuke like they had planned. Instead they had just decided to enjoy the lovely autumn weather by eating some popsicles that the red head had bought for her and her son.

The two of them sat on a park bench next to each other smiling as they watched the sun slowly set in the west.

Naruto just leaned on his mom with the orange popsicle in his mouth.

"Mom what are you going to do while I'm at school?" the blond boy finally asked looking up at his mom with large blue eyes.

Kushina's smiling face lowered as she began to frown a tad. "I don't know. Be lonely I guess without my crazy little man running all over the place." She chuckled out as she wrapped her arm around her son's waist to pull him closer to her.

"So you are gonna clean like crazy then?" Naruto finally stated

"YUP!" Kushina laughed out. It was a habit of hers to clean like crazy when alone or bored.

Naruto just licked his popsicle once more as he smiled.

He was as happy as could be and it felt nice. Yet as he looked at the falling red sun his happiness started to falter as his smiling whisker scared cheeks lowered. He remembered that girl's sad face as she was running at him in that dream. He had dreamt that dream for the second time last night and even on the second time it felt ever so real.

In the back of his mind he wondered what it all meant. But none of it made any real sense when he thought about it. Maybe he would ask Sasuke for his opinion tomorrow when they saw each other at school.

Although Naruto was sure Sasuke would call him a complete dobe for asking such things.

**xXx**

**(Somewhere)**

The room was white and plain with a simple grey tile floor. The constant sound of a beep would go off in a rhythmic pattern every few minutes. All around the room there were flowers and cards of wishes and hopes that one day he would wake up and feel better. The small bed that was in the room was occupied with a motionless man in it. He never twitched as he was in a deep sleep with tubes stuck inside of him in all different places.

The only motion he ever gave was that of his simple breathing as his chest lifted. This often reassured many that he was still alive.

Her large green eyes stared at him as she sat at his bed side with tears still pouring from her eyes. Her war torn jounin clothes were still on her body as she had been in that room for more than a day now, ever since her return.

Her hand was holding onto his lifeless hand as she clutched it as tight as possible.

"Wake up please!" was all she could mutter out as she wiped her tears from her eyes. Her eyes just lifted to his heart monitor that would every now and then beep that same rhythmic sound.

_This was not the future she wished for._

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanted to leave this chapter short as it is an introduction chapter to my story. :) Till next time perhaps!<strong>_

_**Kushina's Truth of Hell**_


	2. Pieces

**_Author's Note: Well like holy crap did I get a lot of requests on here and on Deviant art for this thing to continue. :S Did not expect this. I'm still really IFFY about this story though…..But here is the new chapter, enjoy :)_**

**_Thank you to those who favorite/alerted my story or account: btkpathfinder, Darkened Fire Dragon, Wulan-chan, xzavx, DragonPrincess91, digimonfanatic4ever, Dknight27, dragonblossom26, Haruhibunny, omou, Jas-El ,jArCaLvIn0o9, & enter-character-name_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Mrgirmjaw: Glad you like it so far. Thanks for the review. :)_**

**_Goldengreaser: Happy that you liked my magical twist and writing style. Thanks for the review. ;)_**

**_Darkened Fire Dragon: Please don't go insane my dear! :O I have an update! Thanks for the review. ^_^_**

**_Wulan-chan: Here is your chapter dear. Thanks for the review.:D_**

**_Xzavx: Yeah he is dreaming it. As for if he wakes up that will be the overall ending surprise I guess. Thanks for the review! :)_**

**_DragonPrincess91: Glad you are interested my dear! Thanks for the review! ;)_**

**_Dknight27: You will have to wait and see if Sakura does that. :) Glad you like the story so far. Thanks for the review! :D_**

**_Minato 0077: Thanks for the review! :)_**

**_Penggemar gratisan: Fear not! I am here with another chapter. Thanks for the review! ^_^_**

**_Enter-character-name: Well I'll see if I can finish this thing. X) Thanks for the review! :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Pieces<em>

It had been a full month now since that fateful day, that left many in shock and in ruins as their light had faded into the dark. Yet every day the rosette told herself that it would all be over soon. That one day his bright blue eyes would open, revealing his warmth and foxy like grin.

Sakura shivered whenever she thought of that day as it was something she hoped for.

Since the day that his eyes shut from the world, things had indeed changed. Naruto did what he had intended to do, and that was simply end the war and bring Sasuke home. But things didn't fall in the order that he probably would have wanted. The threat that was known as Tobi was indeed ended leaving all of the newly allied nations happy and grateful, but things with Sasuke were not so happy and full of joy.

Sasuke had been sentenced to serve time in jail. The true sentence on him, debating if he was to live or die, had yet to be chosen as everyone wanted to hear Naruto's opinion of the situation first before they did anything since he was sort of big now. Yet even though he was not awake to take his stand on the matter, pretty much everyone knew what his answer would be.

Sakura frowned as she walked into the hospital. The thought of Sasuke tore at her heart because she didn't really know where to stand on the matter. She didn't love him as she once did, however she did still have feelings for him that were too hard explain. So she simply tried as hard as she could to let go of such thoughts as they tore at her in ways she didn't need them too.

Besides she wasn't here to think of her traitorous teammate. No, she was here to check up on her light in her darkening world. She was here for Naruto and that alone was much more important on her mind than Sasuke was.

Walking up to the hospitals front desk the rosette smiled as she waved off at the receptionist that knew her well.

Throughout the past few months Sakura's appearance along with the rest had changed. Her hair had grown much longer than its old short length as it was now down past her shoulders. It was still short in her opinion yet who was she to really judge. Her frame was much more womanly than it was. Her once flat as a board chest wasn't as flat. Mentally she grinned at this achievement whenever the chance became present, which wasn't very often.

Still the rosette turned down the hall way and towards the more secluded place of the hospital that she was much more familiar with since the past month, the intensive care area.

Her eyes glanced at each room that she passed, until finally she came to the very last door on the left that read the numbers of 145. Her emerald eyes glanced at the door that was a simple shade of silver. The lame white walls, green marble flooring, and silver doors all made her feel rather gloom. This section of the hospital always made people feel as though they were going to die. Yet luckily most of the time the people who stayed in this wing of the hospital were asleep from the amount of pain they were in or they were just stuck in a coma like her friend was. So they didn't really have to sit in a room thinking of their appending death to much…

Grasping the door knob she pulled the door to the left and opened it revealing the simple white room that was her friends.

Ever since the blond arrived many people had come forth with cards, gifts, flowers, anything, you name it. Eventually the room had gotten so full of stuff that the hospital staff made it a rule that no one would be able to leave stuff in his room anymore.

Sakura would just laugh as she knew his apartment was probably full of the stuff inside since lady Tsunade often came here and probably took all the wishes that people had left and dumped them in his apartment.

Yet the only thing that did stay in the room was the simple arrangement of flowers that were changed every weekend on his nightstand. Sakura had constantly brought him flowers to lighten up the room as she found it dull and lonely.

At least with flowers, he could feel somewhat more at peace. Was all she ever told herself when she brought them.

Walking into the room she went to sit at his bed side like she would do every day since he had fallen in this state.

She carefully eyed him as she came to sit at his side. He was of course in the same old state; barely breathing, hooked up to machines, and looked ever so miserable. Sakura leaned onto her elbows as she placed them onto the bed's mattress.

Her hands gently reached up towards his face as she brushed a few hairs off of his closed eyes. She liked to see his face, and found it a shame if it was hidden ever.

"Hey Naruto." Was all she could say at the moment in a calm quiet voice.

His breathing always stayed the same when he was in this state which caused her to feel even more broken inside. Whenever she would say his name when he was awake, he would perk up and breathe a tad harder. Her guess was she made him nervous whenever she was near him. It was a cute jester to think of.

Looking up and at the window that gave light into the room, the rosette sighed. "So things aren't really different than what I told you yesterday. Everyone is back to the same old routine of fixing the village up." She paused for a second as she came to notice a new thing in the room.

Standing up she walked towards the opposite side of his bed and looked at where her pretty white lilies sat. They shinned in the light of the day that poured in through the window. But her eyes were not on nature's gift, no they were on a small envelope that rested at the base of the vase.

His name had been perfectly written on the paper cover in the classiest perfect way. The only thing that could come to the girl's mind was simply one person, Hinata. The hand writing was hers.

The rosette mentally bit back on her tongue as she felt a hint of jealousy over the girl's affection for her friend. Yet Sakura did nothing more but ignore its presence.

She fell back, placing herself on the blond's bed. She was sure he didn't mind if she sat right next to him. Her eyes didn't look at him as she sat there. She was busy looking back out the window wondering what the day was going to bring.

"All of our friends are doing well. It's funny, but Ino and Choji announced they were an item, and honestly I just can't help but laugh." She finally spoke out in hopes her friend would hear her. "Sai and team seven are alright too. I've been worried about Sai lately though, he hasn't seemed very happy or at least that's what I think. He always is hiding how he really feels. I wonder if something is bothering him, you know? I think the war took a toll on him somewhat, just like it did for everyone else."

With her right hand she pushed a few strands of soft pink hair out of her face. Her eyes began to go dull green as the sun outside disappeared from a cloud over taking it.

"However he is a different story." Sakura finally admitted to her friend. She had often not mentioned him when she visited as she felt it would hurt Naruto somehow, but occasionally when news broke out then she would bring him up.

His named burned her tongue as she thought of him. It was like poison had filled her mouth. "There is still no real progress on Sasuke except-" the words in her mouth froze as something began to change in the scenery.

The rhythmic beeping that she had been so attuned to had changed. Her eyes glanced up towards the heart monitor and her eyes began to grow wider and wider. His heart rate began to increase rapidly at the mentioning of his name.

Sakura quickly jumped off the bed and leaned over towards him with curious eyes. Thoughts raced through her mind at this moment, however one stood larger than the rest. 'Was he waking up?' was the only thing that really stuck as she looked back and forth between his rising vitals and his face.

"NURSE!" The girl yelled out.

As she yelled for assistance to her waking friend, something happened. Two large blue orbs opened but not like one would think they would.

The rosette felt needles strike her as an unfamiliar glance came her way. Looking down she was met with two very wide blue orbs.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat as she saw him staring right at her, however her joy flew out the window as she observed him more closely. He wasn't staring at her in fact he wasn't staring at anyone. His eyes were lifeless.

"N-Naruto?" she asked out only to look quickly back for a second at the door wondering where help was.

Violently he threw himself up from the bed scaring the girl as she fell backwards. Naruto looked around the room as if he was lost. His eyes moved in every direction while he breathing began to increase as if he was panicking.

The rosette quickly hopped to her feet and raced to his side as she touched his shoulder and stared at him. "NARUTO CAN YOU HEAR ME?" she asked in fear.

Naruto quickly threw his attention to the direction of her voice and stared her right in the eyes. Sakura knew in these moments that this wasn't her blond, no it was nothing more than an empty body without a soul.

His breathing was labored as he stared at her with his heart monitor going out of whack all the while. Yet as he stared through her his voice began to crack as he dared to speak.

"H-help me…" was all he managed to say before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. His body began to fall backwards throwing Sakura towards him as she tried to gently place him down on the bed.

Her eyes were wide and full of fear as she stood very still after what had just happened.

In that moment as usual help didn't arrive when needed as a nurse came running in and froze as she watched the monitor drop rapidly back down.

"Sakura?" was all the woman could say as she eyed the much more experienced medic.

The rosette ignored the nurse's voice and just kept her eyes on her out of it friend.

Holding all that was in her from breaking out into tears she began to conclude words in her mind.

"P-please get Lady Tsunade for me."

**xXx**

As soon as the event had passed things went back to normal for the blond, but the same couldn't be said for the rosette.

She was sitting outside of his room with her eyes on the ground.

Shizune had responded to the event as apparently Tsunade was busy with a secret Kage meeting. Sakura had informed the older woman of the event putting fear even into Shizune's eyes.

Shizune had been in his room for more than an hour now. Sakura dared not to go in as she was afraid, but also at a loss for what had happened. Her mind had raced back and forth on all the things she knew about illnesses or conditions and never once had she had heard of what had just happened.

Breaking her mind from concentration she was met with the black haired woman walking out of the room with a few nurses. Shizune waved them off and out of her sight as she turned to the pink haired girl who stood scared stiff still.

"Sakura are you-"

"I'm fine! What about Naruto?" Sakura cut the older woman off as she turned to stare at the raven haired woman with scared emerald saucers. All she could think of was Naruto.

Looking to the right, Shizune's face tightened at the mentioning of his name. "I don't know… He is back in a coma like state, but I've never heard nor seen anything like what you described. The only thing that comes to mind is maybe he just had an episode where his body woke up while his mind was still unconscious."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at what had just been said, "Shizune, you and I both know that this is no coma! For all we know he could be very ill or even poisoned and we haven't noticed. We shouldn't just stand here we should –"

But the medic cut her fellow friend off in that moment, "Until Lady Tsunade arrives we will have to consider it a coma. We technically can't touch him until she arrives anyways. He is under her consent since he has no family. So it is up to her on what we do."

The rosette filled with rage as she stared at someone she once admired.

"Look I know it is upsetting, but the best thing to do is just wait. Tsunade may know what this is and it is better to get a third opinion from someone much more experienced than both you and I before we rush into things." The raven haired girl looked down as she knew the younger girl was upset at how she was handling this but there was nothing she could really do.

"Why don't you go home and rest. I'm sure you are still in shock from what happened. Just go home and rest and I'll send a messenger for you when Lady Tsunade arrives."

Sakura said nothing but nodded. This wasn't the time for her to argue or make a scene. With no words she walked away from the scene and just pondered on what had happened.

Shizune's black coal eyes watched as Sakura walked away. Her heart felt like it had cracked as she could tell the rosette was rather upset from what had just happened, and she had every right to be.

_'This isn't a coma and my bet is the only way to know for sure is to go straight to the source of all body control. The brain.'_ Sakura thought as she raced out of the hospital and into the streets of the village.

**xXx**

Naruto's eyes flung open as he flew forwards in his bed with tears pouring from his eyes. He looked left and right, but realized he was back in his room.

The moon glowed faintly, lighting his room up in the darkness of the night. He was scared of what he had just dreamt.

He pulled the covers up to his nose and hid under then shaking. Each time he slept he had the same dream. Yet it seemed that each time he had that dream it got much more real.

Naruto could feel the hot tears from her eyes dripping onto his face. The blood of his friend who appeared much older, splattering all over his body as he fought him. Yet the most realistic thing of it all was the faint glow of the small fluttering red objects that fell into his vision before he woke up. They appeared to be feathers of some sort.

As he sat still in his room recalling all that had happened, the door knob twisted scaring him even more.

Opening the door the all too familiar blond poked his head in.

"Naruto, is everything alright?" Minato asked as he walked into the room.

Naruto could tell he had just gotten home seeing as his Hokage's cloak was still on. The young boy was sure his mother was furious at how late it was for him to be coming home.

"I-I just had a bad dream." The little boy said.

Minato flipped the light switch of the room and walked in.

The light immediately blinded the child as he violently closed his eyes and tried to readjust to the lighting.

Coming to the bed, Naruto's father sat right at the foot of it and smiled. "Is this the same bad dream with that pretty girl in it?" his father asked as he looked at his son.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at his father, "How did you know about that dream?" he asked in a scared voice.

The blond man tilted his head and grinned gently, "Your mother told me as soon as I got home." He explained. "But never the less, is something on your mind? Sometimes dreams are influenced by our fears of upcoming events. Are you afraid of starting school tomorrow?" Minato asked.

The little boy lowered his covers and put on a blank stare. "I'm not afraid of school! I'm excited to start at the academy tomorrow, I just…. I just don't know… I don't feel upset or afraid or anything. These dreams just keep on happening."

His father simply nodded and gently placed a hand on his son's messy hair. "It will all be ok. Maybe once school starts everything will be better. You may not know it but you might just feel anxious is all. If the dreams keep on happening we will look into it ok?"

Naruto nodded at his father, only to smile wildly from ear to ear. "Dad do you ever have bad dreams like this?" he asked with large eyes full of curiosity.

The Hokage eyed his son for a second only to put a hand under his chin. "I did once. When you were in your mommy's tummy." He explained.

The crazy boy leaned towards his father with large eyes, "REALLY! What were you scared of?" he asked as never before had he heard of his father having any fears.

Minato grinned, "I had a terrible dream that your mother ate so much ramen that we had to live on the streets!" he explained with some weird arm movement goings on to exaggerate his story.

"I heard that." Was what came next as Kushina walked in with a laundry basket in hand.

Minato sheepishly grinned at her comment. Naruto just giggled wildly at how funny his mother and father could be at times.

Lifting an eyebrow at his laughing child Minato stood up onto to swoop forwards to kiss his son on the forehead.

Naruto froze at his father's actions and smiled wildly. Looking up he was met with his father's classic grin which made anyone feel at home.

Taking the boy's covers the Hokage brought them up and tucked his son in.

"Now try to go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow so you need your sleep." Minato explained.

Naruto just nodded at his father's comment and lowered himself into his bed and closed his eyes.

He listened as he father and mother walked out of the room.

"GOODNIGHT!" he said to his parents as they left the room.

Both of them at the same time said the same as they left the room, leaving the blond to sleep.

The little boy snuggled deeply into his sheets and just grinned as he thought of his father and mother. The image of the rosette never appeared in his mind for the rest of that night as he slowly fell back asleep.

**xXx**

It had been nearly an hour after all that had happened and finally the rosette had concluded what she had to do.

Walking down the outer reaches of Konoha she came towards a clan house. The reconstructed village had made housing a tad bit nicer as people lived in a neighborhood like section now instead of just being randomly scattered throughout the village. Sakura was grateful for this as traveling was much easier.

Come face to face with a household that she was very familiar with the girl bit back on her fears and walked up to the doors of the housing section.

Sakura lifted a hand only to quickly prepare herself mentally. Forming her lifted hand into a fist she knocked lightly on the door to the house.

The rosette could hear an all too familiar voice yell at the door as a warning that someone was in fact home. The brass knob began to turn and then pull away from the waiting girl only to reveal one of the most beautiful women in Konoha.

She stood at Sakura's height, but was much fuller in appearance than the rosette, as she had a much curvier figure that resembled a pear as compared to the rosette's figure. Her long golden locks curled as they ran down her back while her large aquamarine eyes blinked in the suns light.

Sakura grinned as she knew this woman ever so well. "Hello Ms. Yamanaka!" the green eyed girl spoke out causing the older woman to grin.

"Sakura darling, what brings you here?" The woman asked as she brushed a few locks out of her pretty face.

The rosette shuffled in her heels as she was still contemplating if she should do what she thinking. Finally she shook her head and stood up straight without any anxiety in her appearance.  
>"I was wondering if I could speak to Ino." She finally asked out.<p>

"I see. Would you like to come in? She is in her room."

"Yes please." Was all the rosette said as she walked into the house.

Quickly taking off her boots the girl smiled as the blond flicked her wrist at her, as a way of saying go on. Sakura's mother and Ino's mom had been friends since their academy days. It was funny to think about seeing as Ino and herself had been friends since they were that young as well, even though their friendship started off rockier.

Walking down the hallway of the house, Sakura quickened her pace as she turned to the right to be met with Ino's room.

Without knocking she slid quickly into the room catching the blond in an odd moment as she was sort of getting dressed.

"S-SAKURA! What are you doing here?" the girl asked as she slowly slid her top on over her bra.

Sakura looked away and bit back on her tongue. "Sorry for barging in but I need a favor. " Was all the rosette could say as her friend turned to face her.

"Oh, what's this favor billboard brow?" Ino asked mocking her friend as she finally was fully dressed and came before her friend with a wicked smile.

The rosette had no time for games of annoying fights. Without a moment to spare she shot her best friend a serious sharp glance.

"Ino, I need you to enter Naruto's mind."

Ino did not move or breathe at that moment. Her friend had just asked one of the most absurd requests ever that had dire consequences. Yet all the blond girl could say was simple.

_"What?"_

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My god do I wish Minato and Kushina were still alive! Any who now it all begins. :P Thanks for reading. Please review.<strong>_

_**Kushina's Truth of Hell :)**_


	3. The Rosette Girl

**_Author's Note: Hey Guys, here with chapter three. I'm seriously surprised by how well people like this story. So thank you. :) Spent a month thinking on how to set up the chapter so I hope I did ok with that stuff. On a side note that new Naruto movie (Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja) caught me off guard because it is similar to my story in some ways. Damn what the hell is with that? Any who…. _**

**_Thank you to those who favorite/alerted my story or account: Suki Miko, Erokage, Serenity Namikaze, Soloeater, Night Shadow Strike, SHOUTxKarina, newserkzzz, elyzmaki, Velandir, spoilerlover, RomanceGirlXXTsundereLuverxxX, MoonlightDoom, yondaime minato, Kageyama Tooru, raidersfan777, PhoenixADark, Zaa-chan, 8th hokage dattebayo, Digi Duskproud, , Nyllac, selenitysaura, NaruSaku means logic, ZipStreak, couldofbeenaprincess, and Chippiously_**

**_Serenity Namikaze: Glad I have you interested! :) I hope you are still feeling the same after this chapter. Thanks for the review! :D_**

**_SHOUTxKarina: Glad you are excited! Thanks for the review! :)_**

**_Elyzmaki: Thanks for the review! ^^_**

**_Spoilerlover: Great huh, glad you liked it! Here's your update. Thanks for the review! ;)_**

**_RomanceGirlXXTsundereLuverxxX: Happy if you like it so far! Thanks for the review! :)_**

**_QuantumOfShoelace: I know it sucks butt that they died! But glad if you like how I'm portraying them in this story. Thanks for the review :D_**

**_Minato 0077: Well here is your chapter. Thanks for the review ^^_**

**_Darkened Fire Dragon: I feel the same way with every MinaKushi fic I write. Why the hell can't they be alive! Thanks for the review! :)_**

**_raidersfan777: Awesome! I'm happy if you like it that much. I hope to continue to live up to that idea for you. Thanks for the review. ;)_**

**_8th hokage dattebayo: Thanks for the review! :D_**

**_: Thanks for the review. ^^_**

**_NaruSaku means logic or Don-Kun: (Did you CHANGE your username? So very confused) I'm really happy if you liked how I've set stuff up. I always like to think of Minato and Kushina as being the perfect parents who have their faults but make up for it in the way they act and treat each other. I really wish Naruto could have had them when he was growing up. Thanks for the review. :)_**

**_charles cdv: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review! ;)_**

**_couldofbeenaprincess: Yay for being hooked? X) Glad if you like it. Thanks for the review._**

**_Aimii0: I'll check you out. Thanks for the review. ^_^_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: The Rosette Girl<em>

Sakura stood face to face with her friend. They were now in a head lock. The rosette's words had struck a nerve with her friend and now she had to fight for what she wanted.

Ino placed her dainty hands on her hips and lifted one eye brow. "What you are suggesting is literally illegal without consent. Which I'm assuming you don't have."

"Ino I know the rules… but I'm begging you as a friend, please do this for me." The green eyed girl begged.

The blond looked away from her friends looks and sighed. "What makes you think I'm gonna see something in the first place. Coma patients have little to no brain function. I've seen what they see and it is dull and boring." Ino explained as she went to her bed and sat down.

Sakura took a deep breath and shifted in her heels. "I don't think he is in a coma." She finally admitted.

"And what makes you say that." Her blue eyes fierce.

Green eyes met ice blue ones and the two of them just stared at each other for the longest time.

"Trust me."

**xXx**

Naruto had been sitting at the doorway steps of his school for the past ten minutes waiting for his mother to come and get him. His mind had been caught in a daze as the events of his first day at school recoiled through his head.

He had talked to his friend or more like rival, Sasuke about his current dream situation to which the Uchiha shrugged and told him that he was probably just feeling chicken and thus that was why he was having the terrible nightmares.

All the same it bugged him how Sasuke had taken him so lightly. _'Who did he think he was?'_ was all Naruto could think of as he blew hair out of his face.

From behind came a small little figure who clinged to the first brick wall in sight in hopes of hiding from the blond.

Her pale eyes looked at him from afar as she tightened her grasp on her small book bag. He was there in front of her, all alone, waiting…. Her mouth slightly opened to form a small 'O' like shape, while her face turned beat red. '_What would she do?'_ was all she could think.

With a deep breath she bit down on her lip and closed her eyes painfully tight. She was going to do this! Forcing herself she walked over towards his form. Every fiber in her small body shook, until finally it all stopped as he caught wind of her and turned to face her.

His large pacific blue eyes took her in as a smile graced his lips.

"Hinata?" he spoke out looking rather confused at how oddly she was walking towards him.

Hinata quickly stiffened as she stood merely inches away from him. Her short blue-black hair gently fluttering in the light breeze that ran through the village. With a smile and the diverting of her eyes she took a deep breath.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto could feel his eye brows drooping. She always did this to him, come up from behind and then say nothing but his name.

The young Hyuga heiress quickly shook her head and forced her fears out. "Why are you by yourself?" she asked finally, now looking at him directly. The blood in her body rising to her face.

"My mom hasn't arrived yet, so I'm waiting for her. What about you? I thought you had left by now." He responded with a soft grin on his face.

The girl shuffled her weight and looked up at the sky. "I'm waiting too." She finally explained with a twinkle in her pale lavender eyes.

The blond just nodded in understanding as she stood there motionless.

"You know you can sit next to me. You don't have to just stand awkwardly like that." He explained while scratching the back of his head to relieve a very pesterous itch.

Hinata squeaked almost at his statement and gently nodded before coming to sit next to him.

Her eyes never looked directly at him, but instead on the ground or her small feet.

They sat still for minutes just staring off into the sun, not a word had been spoken since and seemed it was going to stay that way until finally something sparked in the little Hyuga heiress.

"N-Naruto-kun... have you ever heard of the fable titled 'Seven Devils?' she asked still not looking at him.

Naruto lifted a single eye brow in confusion. The name had sounded familiar as if his own father had once told him about it, yet nothing seemed to ring a real bell with him.

"No, I haven't, why?" he finally asked, staring at her with curiosity blooming in his eyes.

Hinata bit her lip once more and looked up to the birds fluttering in the sky. "That dream you and Sasuke were talking about earlier at lunch. It rem-minded me about it."

Naruto finally stared in shock at her. Never once did the thought of how odd it was that she had been listening in on him bother him. No he was now interested in this so called story.

Leaning closely towards her his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"_ 'Seven Devils_' you say?"

**xXx**

They had slipped in past all the hospital officials as Shizune wanted to keep Naruto's room monitored at all times, now thanks to what had happened. No visitors were really allowed but that didn't stop the two girls from getting in.

Bolting into the room as they turned the corner to his hall way, Ino and Sakura sighed as they finally had escaped sight from every fricken nurse that was on standby near this section of the hospital.

Finally Sakura came face to face with her team mate once more and gently grinned.

Walking to his bed side she gently placed herself next his head and reached out to stroke his soft golden hair.

"Naruto, I brought help." She cooed out as if he were alert to the whole situation.

Ino who was now taking off the doctor's coat they had stolen from the lounge, came trotting to the whiskered boy's side. She forced the rosette from her seat and took it for herself. Gently she placed both of her hands over his pale forehead. Only her thumbs dared to touch him as she eyed him closely.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ino finally asked her friend with hopes that the rosette was going to change her mind.

Sakura stared once more at Naruto and then back at her friend, "Yes."

"Fine, but you are so buying me that dress now." Ino pointed out as she finally turned all her attention to the coma toast Naruto.

With a deep breath, she swallowed all doubts away. "Here we go."

Her hands moved quickly forming signs until finally they stopped and both thumbs were forcefully against the man's skull. Her mouth voiced out silent words that Sakura couldn't even understand.

The world dulled in those moments and went black as Ino entered into a new world. A world where nothing was out of shape or odd, where everything was so damn simple and predictable, or at least so she had thought.

As she opened her eyes, Ino was met with the most usual things. Like everyone, their minds were placed sort of like an art gallery. And like others Naruto's mind was like an old worn down hall way full of rooms with large frames all along the room.

Ino slowly went down the hallway that was flooded with knee high water. She stared loosely at the frames as memories of his life appeared. She could see the time he stole a carton of milk from the supermarket that used to be on the corner of the main avenue, or the time he graduated from the academy.

It interested her how in every image, may it be sad or happy he always managed to make the best out of it all.

Yet as she came towards a corner in his mind her eyes froze one image. It was different from the rest. While all the other ones were black and white, this one was in color. Its frame reached the top of the ceiling to under the flooded floor. A vibrant golden frame surrounded it and in every corner of the frame odd markings shimmered out at the girl.

Inside of the image It was of the academy, yet it didn't look like the academy that she grew up and learned in. This one was much older and different looking.

Her hand went out to gently touch it as her interest peeked its height. Running a hand over the image her hand fell through the picture and ended up somewhere else.

Ino's eyes narrowed as she pulled her arm back towards her and stared at it. It was colder.

"What is this?" she whispered to herself.

Looking fiercely at the image, the girl gulped. Pushing a few strands of hair back behind her ear she walked through the large frame.

Instantly she was brought into a world unlike anything she had ever seen before. Her icy blue eyes wide and full of concern as she came to view a world she had only seen in photos of the village before she was born. .

"Konoha….".

**xXx**

After their short talk, Hinata had been picked up and was forced to leave, leaving Naruto once more in the dark about his dream.

Eventually his beautiful mother had come forth with a smile on her face as she stood in front of him outstretching a hand to him. Yet her eyes caught wind of his distraught look and it concerned her deeply.

"What's wrong sweetie? Aren't you ready to go home?" she asked with curious eyes.

The boy looked down at his feet and began to shuffle in his steps. His heart felt lost.

"Mom I want to know something." He asked finally looking her in the eyes.

Kushina smiled gently as she held her hand out for him to take it. "Anything."

Naruto gently grasped her hands which were warmer than anything he knew. The cool autumn day chilled his body, yet her hands and gentle smile were the only things that warmed him.

"Hinata told me today about a story she had heard as a baby. It was called 'Seven Devils'. What is it about?" he asked looking at his mother with a confused face.

The red head froze for a second but regained herself and gently grinned as she walked with him down to the lake bank which was near their home.

"Well, as the story goes if I remember there was once a lost boy who was in search of the truth."

"The truth?" he asked with a twinkle in his looks

His mother nodded, "Yep. As legend goes the boy one day was walking down an old country road and came across a cat sitting in the shade under a tree. It's foot had been caught a snare." His mother explained as they continued walking. With a deep breath she continued. "The lost boy came forth to the cat and freed it. However, when he freed the cat it grinned at him."

"CATS DON'T GRIN!" Naruto shouted out interrupting her story with a cute little smile on his face.

"No they don't." Kushina responded with a soft look on her face. "But this was no ordinary cat. This cat had two eyes of a different color and grinned because he was not a cat but a wandering demon."

Naruto froze in his steps and stared wide eyed at his mother. "A demon?" he asked with a scared look.

Kushina turned to him and came before him. Her purple eyes soft as she knew the word demon was not too new to her son as he had heard people yell the word at his mother and even himself from time to time by the ignorance of the world.

Placing a soft hand on his cheek she smiled and came to his eye level. "Should I continue?"

The blond gently nodded with concern and fear in his eyes.

His mother spoke out in detail of what had happened. The cat which had been caught had spoken to the boy and granted him a small token of thanks for being freed. The cat had offered the boy his best weapon, the ability to see into the future. The cat had told the boy that he could ask anything he wanted too and he would then be shown if what he was interested in would happen or not. However the cat gave fair warning that looking into the future had its cost.

The lost boy took a leap of faith and asked the cat his deepest wish for which he was searching for, 'if he would find his parents'.

As agreed the cat did as promised and showed the boy what he future held, but what the child saw was no warmth or love, but pain and tragedy.

Screaming at the cat in fury the boy stormed off calling the cat a liar, a devil with seven lives.

Naruto had made his mother stop at that as he essentially could figure out what happened after that as insulting something such as a demon had its costs.

At around the same time a loud call had been made catching his mother off guard. Kushina stood up gently only to be met with Ms. Haruno who softly came over towards the two. Her soft emerald eyes shimmered in the falling sunlight as she began talking to the blond's mother.

The red head gently nudged her son to go on ahead as she would catch up. Naruto didn't hesitate to wait as he went off staring at the woman as he walked on. She looked very familiar, but for some reason he couldn't put his finger on how so.

Sure he knew her but there was something more to his short relationship with her.

Naruto padded along the only river bank road pondering on and on about the story. He felt a terrible tear in the back of his heart and he worried for the lost boy. How terrible it must have felt to not know your parents and only to learn that you will never get to be with them. Tears nearly filled his vibrant blue eyes. He nearly began to cry until something caught his large eyes.

The girl she was just standing there in front of the pathway to his home. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a pony tail while it blew limply in the wind.

His eyes narrowed on her as she stood with a very confused look on her face.

"N-Naruto?" she shouted out with large blue eyes.

The little boy tilted his head and began to furrow his brows. "How do you know my name? Do I know you?"

Ino stared at him with a very surprised look. "Oh cut the crap Naruto! Of course you know me! We went to school together at the academy; we've been fighting together in the Fourth Ninja war. Besides the point what's with the child like form?" She spoke out as she came closer towards him.

Naruto's eyes squinted while his brows furrowed as she spoke. "Fourth Ninja war?" he asked out with a lost look. The blond scratched the back of his head as he began to feel confused. "Who are Y-" he mouthed out but was cut off as he mother finally caught back up with him.

"Naruto there you are!" she panted out as she came to her son's side. Looking in his direction she stared violently at Ino.

"Can I help you?" Kushina asked out politely while her face gave off a much different tone.

Ino was starting to feel nauseous as she stared at the unknown figure. Ignoring the woman Ino went back to looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, it's me Ino! You have to wake up now this is all a lie! A DREAM!" she yelled out at the boy.

Sensing the danger Kushina threw her son behind her and began closing in on the blond.

"Naruto get back." she growled out as she came nose to nose with the yelling blond.

Ino shut her mouth as the red head stood right in front of her. Only inches away.

With no warning the red head latched onto the blonds white blouse and began grinning wildly.

"HEY BACK OFF" The Yamanaka girl yelled, yet it fell on deaf ears.

Kushina began to lift the girl up from off the ground. Her violet eyes swirled with a red aura turning them into what demons would have.

Naruto stood behind his mother in fear as he watched her lift the lost blond girl off the ground as if she was nothing. The red head's hair rapidly began to lift off from the woman's back and into the air. The scene was becoming crazed with hate.

Naruto closed his eyes and dared not to look. He could hear screaming in the background from the girl. He knew her name as there was a girl named Ino at his school who was desperately in love with his best friend. Yet while the two shared the same name and somehow did seem sort of similar if he thought hard on it, he could begin to imagine how it was possible for two identical Ino's to exist.

**xXx**

Ino screamed, frightening Sakura as she sat next to the girl who still hand her thumbs on the unconscious blond man.

Within seconds Ino jumped backwards from the coma patient with sweat pouring down her face. Her eyes wide and full of fear, as she stared at the hospital bed. Blood gently began to trickle from the Yamanaka girl's baby blue eyes as she continued to stare, panting wildly as if the air had become her enemy.

Sakura raced to her friend's side as she grew worried with concern. "Ino! Are you ok? WHAT HAPPENED!" The rosete yelled out with fear in her voice for her friend's health, but it fell on deaf ears. The blond dared not to speak as she stared at the man in the bed.

Her once strong and steady hands were now shaking as the girl brought them to her face and began to whimper in fear. Her blue eyes poured out tears of fear that mixed in with the blood that had been shed from their once amazing forms. All the while her whole body shook, like a branch in the wind.

Sakura sat in front of her friend as she placed a hand on the blond's shaking shoulders. Tears now pouring out from her own emerald eyes, as she looked between the two of them.

**xXx**

****Naruto tossed in turned in his bed. His eyes squeezed tight in pain while sweat poured from his body. Grabbing onto the sheets he squeezed the fabric and panted.

His eyes were stuck in a dream. This dream was ever so real and felt impossible to escape. Yet there he was again, in that same ally way that left all lost.

From afar the rosette threw her short hair back as she raced through the streets. Her old childish teen outfit blowing in the wind, as she searched down the streets for him. As she raced down the old broken down streets she felt something loosen on top of her head. Her red headband began to lift from its once permanent spot.

Gently the object drifted up into the air only to land perfectly in a muddy puddle in the city streets. Sakura's eyes followed as it drifted away. She had reached out for it like a child full of hope but failed. Stopping in her tracks she went to go back for it.

Her short pink hair began to fall as she leaned forwards, over the dark puddles of water. She eyed the water as the ripples broke forth from it, shattering her perfect image and making her look like an abstract painting. Yet as the water calmed a new figure came forth. His short black shorts and white t-shirt with the familiar red spiral on it were all too familiar. As she grabbed the soaked crimson object her eyes never left the small person's form. She began to go breathless as she finally caught site of his bright blue eyes and uncanny three whisker marks on each cheek.

Tears whelmed in her eyes as she began to lose a heart beat ever so often.

"N-Naruto?" she spoke out spooking the boy.

Naruto stepped cautiously backwards away from her. His mind scared. 'It's that woman again.' was all he could think as he stood a good distance from her.

She stood before him now with her arms open. His blue orbs stared back at her as if he had seen a ghost. His feet were wobbly and trying ever so desperately not to shake. Yet he couldn't help it. She was finally before him and the worlds around him had finally stopped spinning.

Green eyes began to stream with tears as she stared at him and smiled. "Come home!" she whispered out. The blond boy began to grow his own fear. His feet began to take a step forwards on their own.

"Naruto! PLEASE!" she screamed out suddenly, scaring him.

The little boy went to open his mouth, but was stopped as soft red objects came floating down in front of them. His soul began to flutter with their brightness and beauty. They were calming and familiar as if they were a part of his own self.

Suddenly a flash of white light broke forth causing the little boy to cringe and slam his eyes shut. The force of the light threw him backwards into the street.

For minutes the light shinned brightly, hurting the boy's eyes under his own eyelids. Yet slowly the light died down and the blond finally dared to open his eyes and as he did he was shocked to find a much more disturbing sight.

The rosette still stood before him yet was much more different than she had previously been. Her soft looks of innocence and warmth had been replaced with a vest covered in blood that may have once resembled his fathers. Naruto was at a loss for words as he looked at the deathly injured and sickly looking beauty. Her hair was fluttering in the wind with blood soaked in it. It was longer and more crazed then it had been before.

"W-who are you?" he finally asked out with fear soaked in his voice.

Green eyes stared at him with a lifeless motion. "Seven Devils." She spoke out

"What?" the boy asked in confusion. That couldn't possibly be her name. "What did you say?" he asked as if those words meant something dearly to him.

Coming to his feet the boy wobbled and cringed as if he were in pain.

Her hair lifted once more in the wind as she looked down at him with a broken look. "They are all around you."

"WHO IS?" he yelled out in fear

The girl grinned as she held onto her vest and looked up at the moon that rested in the skies of the old village.

"The lies." She finally spoke out.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at her statement. 'How could lies be all around me?' he pondered.

"Who is lying?" was the only thing he could ask.

The rosette just looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. "You are." She finally explained. The rosette turned at her statement from him and began walking off into the cold roads. Her bloodied hair seemed to blend in with her once rosy colored locks.

Naruto stood ever so still as her answer had frightened him. Shaking his thoughts from his head, he looked up finally and noticed she was nearly gone.

"W-WAIT!" He screamed out, his heart beating wildly in his chest as if it dared to burst out.

The girl stopped in her tracks at his word.

"What is your name?"

Her head looked over her shoulders and two vibrant green eyes stared at him. A grin broke forth from her worn face.

He listened as she softly spoke out one word. Yet the word fell on deaf ears as suddenly he threw himself forwards only to find himself back in his dark old room.

Sweat dripped down his face as he stared at the poster on his wall in front of him. It was a ramen shop poster he had gotten a year ago from eating a lot of ramen.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow and gently threw his feet off the side of the bed. His eyes wandered in the dark as he came to stand finally on his own two feet.

The moon gently beamed into his room from his two large bay windows. The blond stared at the direction of the light and slowly went towards it.

His sea blue eyes looked out into the night sky that covered his village. The stars were all hidden and only the moon remained shinning lonely in the night. His heart sunk as he stared at it.

_"Sakura-chan."_ Was all he could muster as he stared at the moon. The name rolled off his tongue as if he had said it a thousand times.

Yet he knew nothing of the name. It was in all ways meaningless to him. It was just a name he had randomly come to think of.

But in the back of the boy's mind it held some meaning, it felt as though it was a key to something he had lost.

**xXx**

The nurses had caught a hold of the loud scream and rushed into Naruto's room without a second to waste. The concern over the boy had changed to Ino as she was frozen with fear in the room.

After a few minutes of coaxing from both them and Sakura the blond girl finally was able to move and calm down.

Her green eyes never left her friend as they sat in the hospital's staff room sipping down some cold ice water. Ino had yet to speak a single word after the experience and it made Sakura worry.

The blond woman sat staring into her foam cup watching the ice melt. Her eyes red and irritated from the crying and bleeding that had happened. All of her beauty had died in those moments as she freaked out to the extreme as she liked to put it.

Solemnly she finally looked up at her pink haired friend and sighed.

"It isn't a coma…" Ino whispered out, shaking.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but was speechless.

Finally Ino got a deep breath and continued. "We need to speak to Lady Tsunade about this. What I saw isn't normal."

"What did you see!" Sakura yelped out as if her heart was going to burst from the suspense it held.

"You can wait and tell us all about it Ino." A new voice spoke out shaking both girls.

A new much older woman stood in the entrance way to the staff room. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were hard. She was in every way pissed to no end as she stared directly at the rosette, who dared not move from that stare.

"Both of you need to be in my office now." The older woman pointed out as she threw some of her dark blond hair back from her face.

Sakura looked away as did Ino as they both muttered two words,

_"Yes Tsunade…"_

_End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uhh I hated writing this chapter… :S I hope it was ok. Depending on how things work Sasuke will be appearing within the next few chapters. Please review they tell me if I should continue or not.<strong>_


	4. UPDATE NOTICE

**_Author's Note: Hey Guys,_**

**_I'm here to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about this story. I have a chapter on my PC that is nearly done. It's been a painful process for writing it. I just finished my first month back in school and I won't lie but things have been hectic and I know that this is really no excuse for how long it has been since I've updated but I'm sorry. :/ I'm gonna try to update with a new chapter this weekend or sometime next week. I won't promise anything but I'm gonna try my best to get a chapter up soon since well you all deserve it and I've been really slacking. _**

**_ As a sorry gift I'll give you all a next chapter spoiler: Sakura is going to confront someone from her past, there will be a small flashback that has some key points in it about what happened on that fateful day, and Naruto is going to find something that's a key to possibly waking up. _**

**_Plan to update soon,_**

**_ Kushina's Truth of Hell_**


	5. What Has Two Eyes But Is Blind?

_**Thank you to the following who favorited or started following my story or me: TheBlackRose123, keyblade1984, KimyonaGirl, Katylar, azhura03, mrgirmjaw, Freedom fighter 831, tmp1114, Echoes Come in Whispers, shadowsonlyangel, The Keeper of Worlds, harunoanduzumaki, the-clumsy-one, Kakashi-Sensei48, orochitheoni, Mathiasosx, .5433, whitefang245, happy everyday life, Tesaria Notira, RandomzA, Celestia's Paladin, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, angel0fdestiny, zraith, FaLlEn-AnGeL627, Infaramona, , Invizabledragon, Prophet of Shadow, mikanMD, Son Luna, shadevader, The Great Unknown89, Cloud Ex-SOLDIER, kyuubifan1000,& Tahkz01**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**raidersfan777: Glad you like it, heres your update! Thanks for the review.**_

_**KimyonaGirl: Glad you like it and I will try my best to keep it going! :) Thanks for the review.**_

_**charles cdv: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Tengoku Kaiten: I'm glad you like how I'm writing this story! I was hoping that my darker side of writing would be noticed XD. Thanks for the review hun!**_

_**Echoes Come in Whispers: You love my story :'D YAY! Thank you for the review my dear! Heres your new chapter.**_

_**RomanceGirlXXTsundereLuverxx X: When I wrote Ino's freakout originially I didn't think it really fit as it was dull and unnoticed. I made this one really extreme as the situation is dire. I'm happy if you liked it though. I also agree that Minato and Kushina really make stuff lovely. To bad they are dead. :/ Thanks for the review!**_

_**Kakashi-Sensei48: Thanks for the luck! :) Glad you like it and thanks for the review!**_

_**harunoanduzumaki: Hmm, Tsunade may have known to a degree that something was up but who knows. ;) Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it.**_

_**mrgirmjaw: Glad you like it that much! Thanks for the review!**_

_**whitefang245: Sasuke will be appearing by the end of this chapter and most of next chapter I hope for it to be about he and Sakura having it out. Glad you like the story and thanks for your input! Thanks for the review!**_

_**happy everyday life: Thank you for all the reviews! They were extremely fun to read and I'm happy you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Tesaria Notira: I promise to continue this story to the end! :) Heres your next chapter! Thanks for the review!**_

_**GUEST01234: Glad you've enjoyed it so far! Thanks for the review!**_

_**mikanMD: Wow! I'm happy that you like it so much! I feel like I'm doing a good job. Thank you for the review!**_

_**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: I hope I can keep you interested in this new chapter. :) I found your review very interesting and helpful to what people would want. So thank you!**_

_**Tahkz01: Happy new year to you. Here's your update. :)**_

_**Sorry for the slow update everyone... Been busy is all I can really say. :) Anywho onto this chapter. I hope everyone likes it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: What Has Two Eyes but is Blind?<strong>_

Her legs were crossed and her eyes were diverted. Everything about this atmosphere made the rosette ever so on nerve.

From the pale dirty old floor tiles to the cob webbed windows, this office was far from its once glorious look.

Sakura stared down at the floor as she listened to her friend finish up her story. Everything Ino had spoken sounded like a total drunken fool's tale, yet in the back of her mind it was so believable it scared her.

Tsunade who sat ever so comfortably in her rarely used office nodded as she sipped tea at the blond's story. Tonton, the Hokage's small pet pig sat at the feet of its master softly snorting out in its sleep. Occasionally when Tsunade would go off giving both Sakura and Ino crap about how what they did was terrible, Sakura would avert her attention of the yelling busty woman and instead poke the pig's nose with her feet. However at the moment that wasn't her idea of a good thing. Her friend was back to silence and everything was at a loss.

"Ino, what did this red head that approached you look like?" Tsunade asked. The blond woman just grabbed at the bridge of her nose. She was obviously stressed and aggravated that her two students had disobeyed the simplest of rules that they were both fairly aware of.

Sakura turned her attention to the answering girl and grinded her teeth. Her mind was already on pace with her superior as to where this was going.

Ino looked at her superior and swallowed hard. The girl could feel herself shaking from within from the fear of that fateful moment.

Opening her dry mouth the girl closed her eyes tightly only to slowly reopen them.

"She was about my height a tad taller. Her eyes… her eyes were a pale grey with shards of purple. None of that stood out like her long red hair that was pin straight, and-"

"What!?" Tsunade instantly gagged out. Her eyes were large and full of fear. Quickly calming herself down the busty blond woman sighed. "Are you sure this is what she looked like?"

"Y-yes" Ino hesitantly responded.

Standing up the older woman went to look out her window. The room had gone deathly silent once more. Sakura nervously looked at her mentor with confusion.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" the rosette asked.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, the brown eyed woman frowned. "Who you met is no stranger to the Leaf. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki…"

"Uzumaki?" Sakura spoke out without thinking. Quickly the wheels in her mind turned and pieces began to stick together. "This wouldn't have any correlation with Naruto's family would it?" Sakura finally asked as she fidgeted with her thumbs.

Facing both of her students the blond woman came before them with a stern look. "What I am about to say never leaves this room. It is under strict law that the matters of Naruto's birth and parents be kept a secret. Do we understand?"

In that moment both girls nodded.

Sakura's large emerald eyes went wide as she gulped painfully down some spit in her mouth.

_"Nineteen years ago on October tenth…"_

**xXx**

Naruto stood on the corner of the street with a grin on his childish face. From behind Sasuke appeared with a brand new uneaten popsicle. Gently he removed the wrapper and snapped it in half.

"Here dobe." He muttered under his breath while handing half of the sweet purple treat to the blond.

Naruto grinned even more as he took it and took to eating it instantly.

The two of them just smiled in silence as they went down the village streets watching as people ran back and forth doing their own day to day activities.

School had been let out early today as today was a holiday to celebrate some ridiculous holiday that neither Naruto or Sasuke truly cared about.

"So Sasuke.." Naruto mumbled out while chewing on his cold treat. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"Nope." Was all the Uchiha boy stated while poking at his friend's cheek. "Don't talk with your mouth open dobe.." the boy grumbled while moving well along the road.

The blond merely shook his head and smiled wildly, "Well I'm going to go eat ramen with my mom and dad on our family day. You should come with us an-" Naruto instantly cut off as his attention was drawn to something behind them.

It had made a small noise that was barely audible but the young Uzumaki boy had caught on to it.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked while turning to watch the blond.

Naruto gently lowered himself and crouched towards a pile of trash on the side of the road. Slowly he got closer and closer towards it until what he had heard came into sight.

There were two vibrant eyes. One had the amazing color of emerald green and the other a vibrant blue that was clouding over the animal's pupil. It's slit eyes glared at the boy from behind a torn piece of paper.

"Sasuke, LOOK!" The blond finally shouted out as he reached into the pile of trash. His hands gently cupped up a small pile of fluff.

The Uchiha boy raised both eye brows only to then lower them. It was a kitten, probably not even a month old. Yet Sasuke felt a tad confused as he looked at his moronic friend's find. This kitten didn't act like a kitten or so the Uchiha thought, but what did he know about cats.

"That's great Naruto, now get rid of it…" Sasuke growled out as he turned away and started walking off.

Dumb struck Naruto just dropped his mouth… Looking down in his hands he stared at the small kitten only to bite his lip. "Don't listen to him Sakura-chan." The boy gently whispered to his new found friend. "I won't get rid of you! It's a promise of a life time believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with a beaming smile. Yet as those words escaped his mouth he was sent into a daze. His mind locked as if those words he had so easily spoken held a higher value then he though. It was almost as if he was reliving a moment that he had long forgotten, almost like déjà vu?

Shaking his head the blond lifted the kitten to the back of his summer orange hoodie. The kitten eyed the hood and simply mewed before falling into the hood. It's large good eye stared around at the orange fabric only to eventually curl into a ball for a nice long nap.

"OYE TEME WAIT UP!" Naruto yelled out as he chased after his friend.

A black eye glanced from behind and a dull smirk came forth. "Moron…"

**xXx**

They all still sat ever so still in the room. Everything made no sense. Not a single word of what had happened, who had appeared, the whole thing was a giant mystery and left the three women not even a step closer to figuring out the truth. Sakura just sat with her hands pressing on her temples.

"Seven Devils." Ino silently whispered out into the dull silence.

"What was that?" Tsunade muttered out. Her brown eyes dull from being lost.

Ino shook her head and gently grinned. "When I was threatened by the red head… I mean Kushina Uzumaki as you claim her to be, well she said Seven Devils are all around you." The blond explained.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as did the Hokage's.

"Seven Devils…" Tsunade repeated to herself as if it was something she knew so well. "That's a children's horror story if I remember right."

"My mother use to read it to me." The rosette spoke out. "But what does a child's story have anything to do with this?"

The blond looked to the two other women in the room and simply fidgeted with her thumbs. She remembered the tale and could feel the fear that came with that story. Cats were now her least favorite creatures thanks to that, seeing as every time she saw one she would avoid it at all cost. Even during her start of her ninja career when she had to find all those lost cats, never once did she dare to touch the creatures. They were bad signs, omens if anything.

Yet it dawned on Ino when she thought of omens. Her mind sparked with an idea and instantly she refocused on the debating two women before her.

"The Uchiha Clan." Ino finally spoke out, stopping any conversation that went on in that room.

Sakura lifted a brow and grew puzzled. "The Uchiha Clan? What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

Ino grinned as finally she had been a step ahead of her friend and even her mentor. "The Uchiha clan wrote that story. It was written by one of its elders when the clan first came into existence. The cat with the eye was a symbol for the cursed of the clan who could see steps ahead of them before anything happened. It was used to communicate with the young of the clan."

"How the hell do you know that?!" Sakura asked out as even she knew nothing of that story's origin, seeing as it did little to really interest her.

"I ran into it when I was younger, when I was trying to learn everything I could about the clan to get well…. closer to Sasuke…" she finally admitted

While the rosette felt like smacking her forehead for how that one person seemed to be involved in everything something then struck her mind. The thought disturbed her greatly. Sakura swallowed down any disgust that was in her throat and stared at Tsunade who was still amazed at the fact that Ino of all people knew that.

"I need to speak to Sasuke." Sakura finally said.

Eyes focused on the rosette and the room was left in silence.

Tsunade caught her breath and sighed. "Sakura I can't allow you to do that. Sasuke is a wanted criminal in more than one nation and as long as that stands he is not to be seen until a decision can be found for his punishment."

Sakura grinded her teeth and squeezed her eyes tight. Finally she opened them and stared directly at her mentor. "Then I will have to break that rule Tsunade-sama." She spat out. "Sasuke could be the key to saving Naruto. None of us know what went down in those final minutes and any small piece of information could be useful…" turning her head the rosette hid her face as tears began to weld up in her eyes.

She swore she would never again cry, yet the tears came and even as she bit her lip they still threatened to break forth and flow down her face.

"Sa-Sakura…" Ino murmured as she reached to grab her friend's hand.

Sakura violently pulled from the blond and used her arm to quickly wipe away the tears.

"I-I swore I would never again be useless." Sakura finally exclaimed as she turned to face the other two women in the room.

"Naruto needs me now more than ever and I will be damned to hell if I let this opportunity pass me by." Sakura tightened her fists and narrowed her eyes at her teacher.

Tsunade stared in shock at her students resolve yet a smile came to her lips. Closing her eyes she smirked and felt pride in her student. Sakura wasn't an idiot that's for sure and even though Tsunade would like regret this in future days to come she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Sakura I" The older woman spoke out only to stop as the door swung open.

"MY LADY WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY DOWN AT THE HOSPITAL" Shizune bursted out as she came into the room. Her clothes were covered in blood as if someone had vomited all over them.

Quickly the Sanin came to her feet and made way for the door. Shizune nodded and quickly made a run back for the hospital. Stopping at her door way Tsunade through her head back and turned to look at Sakura and Ino.

"You have my permission to go and speak with him. But only this once… so be wise and quick." With that the Hokage took her leave in a hurry to catch up with her assistant

**xXx**

Kushina stood at the sink with her eyes welling up with tears as she tried to peel the onions for her stu. Occasionally she would wipe her eyes with her arms as they stung ever so painfully.

Rushing into the house Naruto came in with a huge grin on his face as he raced up the stairs to his family's living courters. "MOTHER!" he yelled out as he paced himself into the room, barely having time to take off his shoes.

"In the kitchen!" the red head yelled back.

Naruto raced towards the kitchen only to be caught by his father, who grabbed the boy's hoodie as he raced through the room.

"No running in the house." Minato gently pointed out at his son.

Naruto sheepishly grinned at his dad only to rub the back of his head. "S-Sorry dad."

Minato let go of the boy's hoodie only to eye the boys other hand that was shoved into this child's center pocket of the hoodie.

"So what do you have?" he asked with a grin on his face.

The blond child looked away and then back at his dad, "ummm something….I need to show mom first though." He explained as he knew his mom would be more understanding than his own father in these situations.

The man frowned at his son's response and began to clench his heart. "Uhhh you love your mother more than me don't you! You two are plotting something I KNOW IT!" he exclaimed with a joking smile on his face.

His son just rolled his eyes as he made his way for the kitchen.

Kushina smiled as she heard her son walk in. Pulling away from the dreadful onions she giggled at the comments her husband was now making about the plots between herself and their son in the other room. He was such a moron sometimes honestly.

As the woman turned around to see her adorable child she was stunned to find something else.

There Naruto stood with a beaming grin on his face but with a small little grey soot ball on his shoulders.

"N-Naruto what is that?" she asked out

The Uzumaki boy grinned from ear to ear, "I see you noticed her! That's Sakura-chan mom."

In those mere seconds that he expressed the cats name the red head went still with fire in her eyes. The kitten and her eyed each other deeply as if they were prone to tension.

"Naruto get it out now." She hissed out at her son as she lunged for the cat scaring her child.

The blond kid jumped from his own mother and slowly backed out of the room. She wasn't herself. Her hair rose up at the extent of her anger as she held onto the knife she had been previously using.

"NARUTO!" The woman screamed at her son.

Sweat poured down the blonds face as he grabbed the kitten from his shoulders and continued to back up. However he came to a halt as he rammed into something sturdy yet warm.

Turning his head and looking up he was met with his father's warm smile.

"Kushina what are you yelling about now." The Hokage asked as he grabbed his nose bridge.

Kushina stopped in her place and went wide eyed as she finally had been brought out of her daze.

"huh?" she murmured as her eyes went to her husbands'.

"You heard me.. Now are you going to put the knife down or what?"

Naruto stood scared to death from what had almost happened. Why was his mother so mad about a cat? The child wondered as he began to bolt from the room holding onto dear Sakura-chan.

Minato quickly turned to see his son run off and a sigh broke through.

"That is no kitten…."Kushina hissed out

The blond man frowned in response, "I know… I can sense it to."

**xXx**

Ino and Sakura had gone to the edges of the village and towards the place that only few really knew about. There was of course the normal Konoha prison and then a back one that held people of much higher crimes.

Upon their entrance Ino had taken hold of Sakura. She looked away from her friend and towards the dusty floors that ended. The building was all underground and was almost like a vacuum of freezing air and dirt. Yet the disgusting place had its purposes and Ino wanted to do all that should could in not going down that stairway.

"Sakura, let's think about this… Surely there is another-"

"No… This is the only way." The rosette responded forcefully. "We've wasted enough time already.."

Ino bit hard down on her lip and glared back at her friend, "You don't even know if he will help us out. He is more likely to say screw off then help us…"

Sakura pulled from her friend and began descending down into the darkness below.

"Then I'll make him." Was the last thing that Ino heard from her friend as the rosette finally disappeared.

Ino grasped tightly onto her blouse with her eyes shut tight. "If there is a god please let him help us."

Sakura turned in the dark catacombs with her hands to her chest as she feared the darkness of this place. There were the occasional few lit torches but other than that the place was dark, it almost seamed inhabitable until finally she caught sight of a familiar person. His pale skin and coarse dark hair was all a giveaway as he held tightly onto a canvas

"Sai?" she muttered out in confusion.

The man grinned as he looked up to see his comrade.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked with a lost look

"Lady Tsunade commanded me to stay guard here until nightfall seeing as we are short staffed thanks to the war. Is it nightfall yet per chance? I am hoping you being here is a way of saying I am relieved and can go home." He finally admitted as he turned the artwork away from viewing, even though it was too dark to truly see.

Sakura smirked and looked up, "Nope only five in the afternoon. You still have a ways to go."

"I see. So why are you here then?"

The rosette flipped her hair from her face and grimly grinned. "You know why."

"I see." Was all he could say once more and with a dull fake smile he pointed her towards the cell far at the end of the long hallway behind him. "Enjoy and I'm here if you need my assistance."

Sakura glared down the dark mile and sighed. "I would prefer you go wander… I need this to be private."

Sai's fake smile turned to a frown and with that he got up and walked past her.

"I understand, however I will be listening and near." His eyes were sharp and yet he grinned as he told her his plans.

Sakura just shook him off as she walked closer and closer towards the cell. The dimming of the lights gave the place all the more of a scary look, a look that she wished would disappear.

As she finally came to an end and turned towards his space she felt her own heart raising up in action and fear.

She stared at him. His dark coal eyes started through her as hers did the same. There were no words that could really describe how she felt at this moment other than simply the feeling of being on edge.

"Sasuke-k" she caught herself before she dared speak that accursed ending that she loved putting on his name. Standing her ground she sighed. "Sasuke, I need your help." She finally said with the most serious look on her pretty face.

Sasuke snorted and looked away from her. She was worthless and not even worth his time. For a few minutes he even thought that if the blond visited him it would be a million times better, yet he didn't say that. Instead he just rubbed his tired eyes and looked to the dim lighted ground.

"What could possibly make you come to me for help." He finally growled out.

Sakura bit on her lip as she grasped her right arm pulling it towards her side with her left. She began to fall weak at the knees for the fear that she felt for going this far to ask for help.

"N-Naruto is in-"

"Danger…" Sasuke stated ending her sentence. "When isn't he? But what can I do about that? It isn't my fault that he is a pathetic moron."

A nerve snapped in Sakura's mind as he spoke so poorly of their teammate, who had done so much for them.

"Don't you dare insult him! If it wasn't for Naruto you would have been killed for sure."

Sasuke groaned and came to the bars of his containment.

"Would've been better than living in this holy hell."

Her eyes narrowed as she reached through the bars with no time to think and grabbed onto his white collar.

"You are going to listen to me whether you like it or not. Naruto could die at any given moment and I swear, so help me god that I will tear your head off if you are the cause of his death."

No longer was she going to succumb to her emotions for this man. No more, this time she was going to stand up and speak for a life depended on her and she would be damned if she failed the man who saved her so many times before.

Hanging a few inches off the ground the man sighed as he stared at his holder. He had seen this look in her eyes before but not under these circumstances. Yet his eyes diverted from hers as something new caught his attention. It was limply hanging around her wrist in the form of a bracelet. Green triangle shards encircle with a red tint shimmered under the dim light of the room. With her brewing anger the small shards lightly lit up as if they were dying flames being fed gasoline.

"What a strange secret to be hiding." He muttered from under his voice.

Her mind was caught off guard at his comment. Gently she lowered him and pulled a few steps back from the prison cell.

Sasuke's eyes kept on those small shards and watched as the light within them died.

Sakura caught onto his eye direction and pulled her wrist from his sight.

"What happened on the day you and Naruto finally fought?" she asked with no emotion in her voice. She had broken the simplest of shinobi laws by displaying her emotions with that action of anger just displayed.

The Uchiha man walked away from her and refused to look back. Yet something came to him at that moment that did in some way put a light grin on his face. "Sakura, why does it matter?"

"You know why it matters."

Sasuke stared at her from the corner of his eye and a thought passed that surely gave some interest.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you everything I recall, if you-" He paused as her turned towards the light of the dark room. His eyes strict as they stared into her failing emerald saucers.

"If I what?" She spat out quickly trying not to faultier.

"If you tell me how you came to posses that bracelet."

Sakura looked down at her wrist and squeezed her eyes tightly. Memories flashed through her eyes, he was there in the snow of a broken down compound. His ever so bright sapphire eyes that gave warmth, even though they themselves were that of cool colors. He smiled at her as he gently held out a shiny object to her. 'Promise me' was all she could recall him saying to her in those moments.

The girl bit down forcefully on the corners of her mouth till blood was drawn; finally she flashed her vibrant green eyes once more to her enemy. "Deal."

The Uchiha man grinned as he came up towards the bars. His demented smile tortured the girl as he finally began to recall all that had happened.

**xXx**

_There was red. Red everywhere from the trees to the ground, it covered the entire area, killing the purified heavenly white on the ground._

_Yet they stood ever so still next to each other with their hands through their backs as they looked over each other's shoulders._

_Eyes dulled as the protruding object was pulled from his body._  
><em>There was an all desperate ugh that came from that moment as the same man pulled his own hand out of his friend's chest.<em>

_His blow had meant to kill while the other had meant to make a point and now it became clear how this was going to fall down as the black hair man came crashing down to the cold ground._

_From out of the distance a scream could be heard as heavy footsteps approached. Her arms were open and reaching for not him but the other as he too came falling down._

_"Blood… there was blood everywhere and yet this was only the half of it all."_

_'Chapter end'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll Try to update quicker this time I promise! :) Please leave a review! They let me know if I should continue or not. <strong>  
><em>

_**Kushina's Truth of Hell**_


	6. A Key and A Shard

_**Authors Note: Yeah I suck booty. . Six months... Cannot believe I took this long. On a different topic I changed my username. So it's the same person writing this story… Just a different name. **_

_**Thank you to the following who favorited or started following my story or me:Soaring Demoness, chelsearuls, I'm Not A Princess, Zatheko, Minato Namikaze Uzamaki, IasWraith, flemming, Arba, LadyAlexiaLastHope, Apollo27, Qia, TatsuDragonKing, Foxxel, DemonFox She is the Sun, x-Neonstar-x, Black Night Wolf, FarEien, koski, CzarAndrew, mariamgeorge88, roselie0601, Brownsugar12, EurekaSeven21, triforcepwnage, Monkeyledit, and canonOTP.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks for the review. Here's your update.**_

_**Tahkz01: Glad if you liked it. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Zatheko: Glad if you are enjoying it! Makes my day to hear that. :D Thanks for the review.**_

_**Minato Namikaze Uzamaki: Well this chapter should answer your question somewhat. Thank you for the review.**_

_**Soloeater: Actually that is really funny. I love that song but the title isn't exactly based on that song. The story is actually based more on a soundtrack piece from Princess Mononoke and a lot of other songs/soundtracks I have on my writing playlist for my Ipod. The song Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine is on there though and has influenced some of my story. I kudos you for picking up on that. ;) Thank you for the very lovely review!**_

_**Arba: Will do! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Kimiss: I love cliffhangers! I'm happy if you like my story! Thanks for the review**_

_**Dknight27:You keep that deal in the back of your head. It will come up again, just not really in this chapter. Thanks for the review.**_

_**Qia: Here is your update. Thanks for the review**_

_**roselie0601: Thanks for the review. :)**_

_**canonOTP: I definitely plan on finishing it. It's just taking a while. Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five: A Key and a Shard<strong>

Sasuke glared at her as they stood eye to eye separated by a mere few bars and seals that prevented the man from doing something irrational.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as they finally came down to what she wanted.

"Naruto and I had if you recall 'teamed up' for a bit to bring down that lying fool who decided to step in my way." The Uchiha explained.

"Yes I remember all too well as you both took it out of the war zone to a small town. But what does Tobi have to do with this or should I say Obito? All I want to know about is your two's fight." She explained while making her usual hand gestures to explain her point.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hnn…. Can I explain without you giving me total shit? Or do you already know what happened."

"Fine…" she growled from under her voice. Tension boiled in her blood as she shot away from his glance. She wanted to hurry this up for she feared every moment could be a last for their teammate.

The man looked up at the dim lighted ceiling and for a minute he could have sworn that he felt that day's snow fall hitting his face. His eyes gently closed as it all came back and with it his voice spoke and recalled that of what happened.

***Flashback***

Naruto and Sasuke had fallen into the snow along with a third in their party. The abandoned ghost town that they now were to call a battleground stood between them. The empty broken down houses destroyed by wars of the past stood as deathly reminders of what came from battles.

Snow gently fell on the earth with the dulling gray sky in the back to bring life to the pure white land.

Slowly the dark haired man rose with his hand to his head. Both Naruto and Obito had at the time been knocked out with Obito being farther away and in a much deeper crater than what Sasuke and Naruto had been plunged into.

Sasuke eyed the area around him as they had fallen into the center of house leaving some completely torn in half with wreckage all over the place.

His chest hurt painfully while his legs felt sore from a muscle being recently torn. All of this didn't point out well for him or the seriously injured blond to his right.

Sasuke sighed as he recalled a few things. First Naruto and Sasuke had made a truce for a few minutes after Sasuke had arrived late to the war and the battle field due to his sudden urge to figure something out that was left long ago. In hopes of an explanation as to why the place he had hoped to destroy was broken and empty of people but civilians. Let alone to say that when the word pawn had been thrown into the mix by the other Uchiha, things didn't pan out so well leaving that other Uchiha in a deep crater with a hole strictly through his heart and lower half thanks to a teamed attack.

Shaking his mind Sasuke sighed once more and got his head clear of what the deal was. Looking back down at his old teammate, things weren't looking too bright. The issue of how to settle the impending road block with blond hair now came to mind.

From out of the corner of his dull and tired eyes Sasuke caught movement from the slowly rising blond body.

"Hn" he muttered out

Naruto gently opened his blue eyes and glared back at the Uchiha.

"I take it…..our truce is over?" the blond whispered out as he brushed the dust off of him along with the pilling up snow.

Sasuke eyed his old team mate and knew all too well this was not a fair fight. They had spent years waiting for this moment and now it was here and all the less glorious. Naruto stood hunched over with blood dripping from his mouth's corners. His once bright and vivid eyes were now a much darker and almost dying shade of blue. His orange clothing which the Uchiha despised with all his might, was torn to shreds revealing both under mesh clothing and large gaping wounds that were not healing as well as he had expected them to as the beast within that blond usually kept that in line but for some reason was not feeling it.

"Naruto." The man mustered out with sharpening eyes. "Where is the Kyuubi?"

The blond stiffened and went wide eyed full of loss and fear only to loosen up quickly. "You know very well where he is." Naruto shot out as he pointed his thumb to his stomach with a fearless grin.

Sasuke knew very well that this was a ruse, a lie, a complete and total lie. When he had arrived Naruto had already been separated from the rest of the fighting crew with only three other members, all of which looked like death was awaiting them.

But the question as to what had happened in those moments of separation from the wonderful comrades of war truly did bug the Uchiha as it was odd. The war had been going on for a while now and yet now of all times Naruto was going head to toe with a lying foe with only a few people? Now that didn't add up after all, ever since that failed Juubi attempt attack and such, Sasuke would have expected some more serious plans…

Yet he dared not pounder on this too much, if the blond wanted to lie then so be it.

***Flashback end***

It was all a blur after that as Sasuke had trouble remembering his small fight with Naruto. It wasn't even really worth being calling a fight actually now that the Uchiha thought on it.

Sakura stared at Sasuke and began to grow even more impatient.

"Sasuke…" she muttered out in hopes that this newfound silence would be resolved. Her large green eyes looked over him as he looked towards the dirtied dark floor.

Sasuke himself barely twitched at the motion of his name. Lifting his gaze from his interest he stared at her. She was scared was all he could think as he eyed her some more.

"Sakura… Are you scared?" he whispered out. Perhaps telling her what he did remember was not the best of ideas.

The rosette took a step back only to instantly bite down hard on her lip. "No." she shot back at him as she tightened her fists. "Now stop dawdling."

"Hmpf."

***Flashback***

Naruto stood very still. His eyes were wide and alert and dared not move. His breathing had stopped as he appeared nearly frozen in time.

Sasuke from the ground below eyed his teammate with his mouth opened. Blood dribbled down the Uchiha's mouth corners and quickly fell into the precious white snow, tampering it along with mixing with the other blood that now bled out of the Uchiha's upper body.

Naruto felt dizzy as he stood ever so still. Finally as the world spun faster and faster, blood spewed out of the blond's mouth as he violently leaned forwards to puke it up.

The Uchiha cringed as his old teammate came to the ground with his face plowing right into the snow. The blond's wounds were serious, as blood ran out of nearly every corner and crevasse of the other man's body. The large gaping hole that marked where the blond's lower shoulder and heart would be, oozed out blood. Sasuke glared at it with his eyes fading more and more by the second. He had done that… There was no turning back from what he had just done to his best friend.

Was he even worthy of being Naruto's friend anymore…. The Uchiha clenched his teeth at the mere thought.

As Sasuke slowly laid his body flat down into the bloodied snow, his eyes dulled but his ears opened. He could hear the screams of the rosette who finally was coming out of the brush around the area with tears in her eyes. She had just witnessed a massacre between two people she loved. However his interest was not pinned on her, in the distance murmurs could be heard from a third party.

The voice was not of the three of team seven. They were mixed together with confusion. Nothing made sense to the Uchiha as he tried desperately to listen in on it more and more but was prevented from doing such from the wails coming next to him.

His dark black eye simple looked to the couple next to him as the rosette sat in the dark red snow holding the blond in her arms, yelling false hopes.

***End of Flashback***

"And that is all I remember. I woke up later in here…" Sasuke groaned out

Sakura stared at him with large eyes. Something must have been wrong was all Sasuke could think if she was reacting like that.

"Something spark your mind?" he asked out.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat down hard and then blinked. "Nothing… Nothing makes sense." She whispered out.

**xXx**

Naruto sat huddled in his room looking out the window while hiding behind his bed with the small kitten in his lap. His mother was yelling in the other room while his father somehow was defending him. A strange twist on his parents, as usually his mother was the more understanding of the two somehow.

Still tears poured down his eyes as the boy covered his eyes.

The small little kitten looked up to it's owner and gently mewed a simple noise.

Naruto's large blue eyes fluttered in response.

"I'm s-sorry Sakura-chan…" He muttered out as he gently rubbed the kitten's small head, earning him a few purrs.

From out of the distance a sudden knock could be heard.

The blond child gently propped himself up so he could see over his bed without really getting up. It was coming from his door.

His body trembled with fear at what would happen if his parents came in.

"Naruto, could you open the door please. I'm not mad I just wanna talk." Came the voice of his father.

Hesitantly the boy slowly got up, only to quickly place the kitten on his bed and cover her up with the covers and a few old stuffed animals in hopes of hiding her.

With a deep breath the boy unlocked his door and cracked it open.

From beyond the door stood Minato with a small gentle smile on his face. Naruto could tell his mother had hit his father as a small bruise was forming under the man's left eye.

"Can I come in please?" Minato asked

Naruto's lip twitches as he looked down at his feet in hopes of not locking eyes with his dad. "Sure" he mumbled out.

Slowly the boy opened the door wide enough that only his dad could walk in. As Minato came into his son's room, Naruto quickly slammed the door shut so that no one else could enter.

The blond adult took in the boys actions and sighed. "Don't worry, your mother isn't mad at you or the cat. She's….. Just having a bad day. YES a bad day!" Minato reaffirmed as he came to the boy's bed and gently sat on it.

With a silent gesture the father patted his hand on the bed for Naruto come and join.

Naruto eyed the kitten's location first only to then quickly come to the bed and sit closet to the cat as a way to act as barrier from his father.

"Naruto I know she's under your cov-"

"PLEASE DON'T GET RID OF HER!" Naruto screamed out with tears boiling in his eyes. Leaning towards his dad the boy hugged the man's arm and cried silently. "Please let me keep her."

Minato sat shocked at his son's sudden actions. Naruto rarely cried which let alone set his father in a shocked state. Yet the Hokage softened his look and gently grinned. "I'm not getting rid of her." He explained.

Pulling slowly from his father the boy looked up with large red eyes. "R-really?"

"Yes really." Minato explained with a warming grin.

"B-but mommy said-"

"Your mother is full of it sometimes." The blond explained. Minato clearly knew Kushina was listening on this and silently hoped she would not kill him for that remark. "She was simply upset that you didn't really bring Sakura-chan in without her approval first." He gently reached for the covers behind his son and pulled them back revealing the small kitten. "Honestly we think it's a good idea for you to have a pet. It will teach you responsibility."

Naruto began to grin from ear to ear at this as he pulled the kitten towards him. "S-seriously… I can keep her."

A silent nod from his father reassured his hopes as the boy felt like jumping up and down with happiness.

"There is one thing though."

"Oh?"

**xXx**

"Wait what did you say?" Sasuke yelped out randomly at her explanation.

"Um Ino was threatened by a red head."

"Uhh" Sasuke groaned out as he slapped his forehead. "No, what did she say to Ino" He growled out.

Sakura raised an eye brow as to where this was going. "Seven Devils?" she stated again.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. It all made sense now. That phrase it was exactly familiar to what he had heard in those lasting minutes "Obito muttered that exact phrase right before Naruto fell. I thought it was nothing at first but now this means something completely different…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Sakura screamed out in anxiety as she grasped the cells wooden bars.

Pulling back the black haired man sighed. "That right there is a genjutsu." The former teammate explained.

The rosette pulled from the bars and went wide eyed. "But if it was a genjutsu he would have been released by now since we tried releasing him already by disturbing the flow of chakra."

"Not necessarily" Sasuke intervened as he finally understood… "This isn't a normal genjutsu… I've only heard legends from my mother when I was little and in training, but there is a genjutsu that translates into 'Red Feathers' that is spawned from the Seven Devils legend." Looking down the raven haired man knew where this was going.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she looked at his reaction "…. Red feathers…. how can a genjutsu still run when the flow of chakra is disturbed constantly, plus the fox is likely disturbing the flow as well so it's impossible for a genjutsu to work to. None of this makes sense."

"This isn't a genjutsu like you think Sakura." He muttered out in defeat. "In my clan it is literally called a death sentence it permanently gets into the victims brain and does not feed on a steady amount of chakra but on.."

"On what?" she dared mutter out.

"Memories….. and judging by what you have told me Naruto's memories are wide open with the fox being in submission by whatever seal Obito placed on Naruto while you guys were fighting before I felt the need to show up." Sasuke explained.

"So how do I stop it then?" she asked out with tears brewing in her eyes.

"You don't." The Uchiha pointed out as he walked away from the bars and towards his cell bed. "Once you're trapped you're trapped… There is no being saved, slowly your memories are eaten and you become an empty shell living in a fake world that is slowly killing you. The last thing you are said to see is that of red feathers clouding your future." His eyes closed as he dared not open them. This was something he did not think possible as the jutsu seemed like a joke before.

Sakura's heart stopped. Those words like poison stung her and her eyes began to fill to the rim with sorrow and tears. "There… there must be some way.."

Sasuke bit at his lip and frowned. His dark eyes opened and closed and slowly he let his breathing go slack almost. His mind cleared from all other thoughts but one.

Almost instantly he lunged for the bars and stared at the now shocked rosette. "There is one!" he exclaimed.

Sakura stood petrified; his attitude was rather out of his normal character and almost seemed bipolar or even crazed. Yet she threw it aside in hopes.

"You have to find the key." Sasuke blurted out suddenly more interested in this.

"The key?"

Sasuke nodded and pulled from the bars trying to calm himself. "There is always a weak spot in a jutsu. This jutsu like all others has one. There is something in that world that is keeping Naruto stuck because he is missing something. Sort of like a missing puzzle piece."

Sakura began to open her mouth only to close it. "But how do I even find something that is missing when I have no clue what's going on?!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked down. "That I don't know… Perhaps you need to enter into his mind with Ino to figure out what's missing. Because surely there is something that he has forgotten and needs to remember. It could be anything though. It could be a person or even a simple object from his day to day normal life."

The rosette stepped back and shook her head. "I-I can't… No I don't even know where to star-"

"The nine tails.." Sasuke murmured out from under his breath.

Sakura lifted her brows. "What about him?"

The Uchiha felt in that moment like hitting the rosette so hard it wasn't even funny. "Were you even listening to my story…" he grumbled out as he fell back into the darkness. "The nine tails is in remission somehow." Sasuke sighed as he sat on his bed. "perhaps star-"

"The nine tails is fine…."

"What do you mean" Sasuke hissed out.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked away. "It is none of your business as to what is up with the nine tails only what is up with Naruto."

Sasuke stared at her in silence. "THAT IS NARUTO AND WAIT… " his eyes twitched as a dim light came from the girls wrist. "That bracelet…."he muttered out

Green eyes shot back at him as the girl began to walk off. "It will have to wait for another time."

"You're shitting me… Sakura what is it. That is no bracelet and you know it, don't you. Naruto and you had-"

"Look… Naruto entrusted it me and I plan to keep it that way"

She quickly walked off only to stop once more. Her teeth bit down on her lips as she began to sigh

"I don't know what they plan to do with you… But I-I can never forgive you for what you have done." She spoke out in solemn. "However.." looking over her shoulder the rosette let out a small grin, "I do wish for a day where we can all stand together as team seven again."

With no regrets or time the girl dashed out of the place in a hurry, leaving the Uchiha man in silence and the dark. He could hear the man known as Sai slowly coming back yet.

Sasuke glanced at the floor all the while stuck in thought, yet gradually it all became clear. That bracelet was more than she led it off to be. A seal…"

Sakura raced out of the prison with tears streaking out of her eyes. Her hair was slowly pulling from its head band, causing her bangs to fly all over her forehead, coveriing her face. With all her might she raced out of there with her eyes hard, she would not let Naruto fall not without a fight. And as she reached the top of the exit stairway, she was met with her friend who was still waiting

The rosette quickly glanced at her friend only to direct her sight to the distance of the village. The sun was slowly falling under the earth leaving the world to bask in vibrant colors.

"We need to go." Sakura hissed out as she walked off without her friend.

Ino stood still for a second as everything was a blur yet she followed her friend with hopes that things were better than they seemed

**xXx**

Tsunade had quickly come to the room that read those numbers that she had begun to deeply despise. As she reached for the door a nurse bursted out covered in blood with a bowl filled to the top with the red sticky substance that covered that same nurse.

The blond woman stood in horror as she watched the blond man unconsciously lean over the bed vomiting up blood and all that remained in his empty stomach.

Shizune from the side of the bed held the blond back, keeping him from falling out of bed and drowning in his own blood or injuring himself.

"Tsunade what is this!?" The raven haired girl yelled out in horror.

The hokage could not answer. Her eyes were wide with fear. This was something she had never in her years encountered. No medical records ever reported something like this and yet here it was. Finally it was showing it's true color.

_"I-I don't know." Was all that graced the silent hectic room_.

_**Chapter end….**_

_**Love bloody stories.**_

_**Wisekitsune**_


	7. What Matters

_**Authors Note: What is this bull shit?! I find out that Gmail is sending my fanfic emails to spam! The hell? Any who, this chapter is dedicated to the newest episode in the anime that inspired me to write! The whole Naruto family moment really got to me. So this chapter will include our dear family moments, even though I originally had them in this :3**_

_**Thank you to the following who favorited or started following my story or me: mapleroxy, Nenozjarr, twwistedimagination, canonOTP, Psychfreak66, Archangel0, Adricris, Dark Insomniacs, afirachan, edochan68, , Darthjontan, DemonFox She is the Sun, Kohaku Sakurano, m02d03y86, 25BAM50, Riu Tanaka, RUHLSAR000, ImmortalOokami, SIMO9D, tiggernator91, hellblade117, jonasgrl9, OnlyOneJ, Rainpath-Lizzie, substitutingrealitywithmyown, ZeroZangetsu, RagnaBloodedge3, jordan00, SMMA, angeljoonesxx, doom693, Hauzi, gohan108, Kingof252, HuntTheWill, Vertigo-in-Reverse, PathKeeper, moneygreen932, Ruler Of The Void, primary colours123, lightupturtle, t0nyblu, UhhIdontknow, TREX19990, Jakespeed207, SuomiTytt, DogKnight, Rainee 1211, Dragonblaze66, Ezra Scarlet, Oruno, Bravo Mike Sierra, Toshiro29, Nirmo0195, Looh99, nico2883, BlackSpike91, Lobasola, , ThemsAlbert, cmshilly, lucasvelaguk, MrRayney, Eryn Michaels, Jamalymal, narbig100, xSmoothie, Phoenixfirewolf, The Great Unknown89, zhuriken05, Jihad1124, Shippobi, Lailarene, onepieceloverforever, & Dylzto**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**The Keep of Worlds: Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review ;)**_

_**DemonFox She is the Sun: XD I loved your review it was classy! Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review :)**_

_**Edochan68: I always enjoy a good story where Naruto is the victim for a change as well. I'm extremely over joyed if you liked this story that much. I promise to keep at it. Thanks for the review! ^_^**_

_**Tahkz01: You liked the blood vomiting :D GEWD! Thanks for the review dear!**_

_**CanonOTP: I'm sorry for making you check your email so much then! Forgive my slowness in updating. Thank you for the review! :D**_

_**Doom693: Good questions ;) Thanks for the review!**_

_**Gohan108: Glad you like it! Heres your update! Thanks for the review. :3**_

_**T0nyblu: Glad to hear it's a tad scary. Thanks for the review! :)**_

_**Moneygreen932: A woman has to keep her man in check, no matter who he is. ;) At least that's what I've been told. Happy to hear that my story is pretty accurate on characters to a degree. Thanks for the review!**_

_**SuomiTytt: Hooked instantly… DAMN! XD Glad if you like it that much! Here's your update. Thanks for the review. X)**_

_**Madara2: Ummm ok…**_

_**Shippobi: Thank you! I'm glad that you like it. :)**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter Six: What Matters<em>

It was silent, almost as if no one was truly there. The boy silently trotted around the corners of the empty village. He failed to care about the fact that the streets were empty. All he cared about was the small kitten that was racing ahead of him.

Naruto screamed out to her but got no response. She was too far ahead, nearing the corner of the block. He was determined however to catch her. It was almost nostalgic he thought as he raced after her with his hands reaching out in a pointless effort. "SAKURA-CHAN" he yelled to the top of his lungs.

As the cat turned the corner and out of his sight a loud yelp could be heard, followed by a bone crunching screech. Naruto's world came to a halt as he too stopped, frozen almost in time. It was in these moments that he realized just how alone he really was.

Forcefully he clenched his eyes shut and began to mutter to himself that something was very much wrong. Just like that though he was thrown back into reality and was stunned to find himself back in bed with his small kitten passed out next to him.

"It was all a…. dream.." he whispered out.

Naruto pulled his legs into his body from out of the covers. His chin gently resting on his kneecaps as the world laid silent around him.

"A dream…"

**xXx**

Sakura threw the door open, her eyes fierce and full of fire. From ahead turned seat at the Hokage's desk a figure nearly flew out of the chair.

"Where is she?" the rosette asked as she stood in the door way impatiently.

Standing from the chair the man came to face Sakura with an emotionless face.

"I was just about to ask you the same.." He stated.

It was naturally none other than Shikamaru, who as usual seemed extremely bored with the world around him.

Sakura snorted at his remark and began to turn on her heel to search for the Hokage.

"Why the hurry?"

Sakura froze in her steps. Her eyes diverted to the man behind her.

"Hold that thought… It is about Naruto isn't it?" Shikamaru added with a calm voice.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Sakura shrugged and bit her lip.

"Shikamaru I…"

"Sakura relax… I'm not here to cause you problems. If you don't want to answer my question then don't."

Her emerald eyes glimmered as she turned to finally face him face to face. "I think I know how to save him." She finally muttered out.

"Save him? He's in a coma… What does he need saving for?"

Sakura swallowed hard. "I don't think this is a coma."

Going back to the chair Shikamaru fell back into it and sighed. "Go ahead…"

The girl grinned and thus began the long explanation…

**xXx**

Sasuke stared at the dark walls of his cell. He would occasionally change his glance to the man known as Sai, who all the same was also looking at the walls.

Sai from what Sasuke could tell was supposedly part of a new team seven. Now Sasuke was never the jealous type, but something did not sit right with him when hearing about this.

His eyes now calmly switched to the guard and new team mate. His lips went up in a curl as he came to think.

"Sai was it." The Uchiha whispered out into a chilling voice.

Sai lifted a brow and turned his head. "And you are Sasuke." Sai responded in a bland and somewhat cheerful voice.

Sasuke only snorted at the response and began to sit up from his bed.

"You are close with Sakura and Naruto right?" Sasuke asked

For a second Sai had to think on that, as to what context could one really be close with someone.

"In a sense yes?"

"Then tell me how Sakura got that bracelet."

Sai's eyes narrowed and as he went to finally face the Uchiha face to face, he began to grin a most fake smile.

"I have no idea, and I would never tell you how even if I knew."

The prisoned man smiled as he shook a shackle, "Even if it could save Naruto."

In that moment Sai froze. His eyes began to widen only to soften.

"That would be a different situation."

"Indeed it would, and in that situation we are. So you better quit it with your dumb attitude and start talking." Sasuke hissed before turning once more away from the guard.

Sai looked down and then to the left where the exit was. His heart beat quickened and small beads of sweat began to come forth from his pasty skin. Perhaps this was fear or anxiety, the man thought as he glanced to his hand.

"If I tell you…. Naruto will be saved?"

Sasuke lifted one brow and frowned. "I can't guarantee anything, but I have a theory."

"The bracelet is a gift from Naruto. He made it sometime during Konoha's rebuilding stage. I don't know much about it other than he made is specifically for Sakura and decided of all times to give it to her when we came close to defeating the masked man."

His mind wandered as he began to think more and more on what had been said. Naruto making anything was complete crap to the Uchiha. Sasuke knew Naruto did not have the talent or patience to really make anything unless it had a real purpose, and that bracelet was no mere 'I love you token' that Sakura or the others may have thought it out to be.

"When you say made, what does that mean exactly?"

**xXx**

Shikamaru stared at Sakura as she finally finished her story. He leaned into his hand as he looked up at the rosette.

"So this red feathers jutsu thing, is a genjutsu that has no release but to simply find something important enough that is missing. Yet you have no idea what is missing, so it's a guessing game.

"Yes." Sakura murmured as she looked down.

The man began to stretch his back out and sigh. "Wouldn't that mean that what is missing is you?"

Sakura froze in her steps and began to lift a brow. "Me?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Well Love to be more exact…"

"I'm lost, care to explain?"

Silently he rose and began to look out the office windows. "You said that there is something missing, something so important and yet so not important to a common go passer. To me that would be love. Ramen was my first guess, but it is something that would destroy this jutsu because his parents are alive and they are bound to like it, so that would be ruining the basic foreground of knowledge that the caster has since he is Obito.. But love is something Naruto never had but wanted. Now that he has love in this fake world he is lost and does not know what to do. So I would assume a real emotion such as love would be the key"

The rosette just shook her head and sighed. "That sounds too good to be true." She muttered…

"It probably is. But you won't know what the problem is until both you and Ino go back into his mind"

Before Sakura could responsed Ino came running into the room with tears rolling down her face.

"SAKURA, IT'S NARUTO!"

Sakura froze as she turned on her heel.

**xX At the hospital Xx**

Tsunade sat on the side of the blond man's bed. His body shook violently but the blood had stopped coming from his mouth finally. Her eyes looked at him as a nurse stood on the opposite side and gently wiped the blood off the corners of the man's mouth.

Shizune slowly came forth from the door way. She looked lost and afraid, but at the moment tried to act tough for her friend and teacher.

"Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade gently looked up and frowned. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"I know."

"His pulse is weak."

"I know"

"He is still in a coma"

"I know" Shizune muttered again.

"I still don't know what's wrong and at this rate he won't make it ano-"

"TSUNADE-SAMA" a voice came forth as the rosette raced into the room with dramatic eyes.

Tsunade gently tossed a glance to the panicking girl and took a deep breath. Sakura all the while stood still almost in time with Ino by her side. The rosette's stare was all directed to the shaking figure that lied in the bed.

The nurse in the room quickly got the gist and headed for the door so that the four of the women could talk out the mess that had just occurred.

"Tsunade-sama I know what this is." Sakura murmured out

The blond older woman nodded and reached out to brush a hair from the man's pained face.

"He won't make it much longer…" The hokage whispered causing the room to go silent. But the woman sighed and turned to her apprentice and frowned. "What did you find in the prison?"

Sakura froze with shock as she could not believe that the older woman had just said that and then expected to change the subject. The room seemed to almost spin at the nerve that had just been played and yet the rosette dared not to give up.

"It is a genjutsu."

**xX Somewhere Xx**

Naruto sat quietly in his kitchen munching on some weird creation his mother had made. While his father seemed to think the world of his mother's cooking, he did not. Now that was not to say his mother was a bad cook, she just wasn't the best at times. This being one of those times. Still Naruto smiled as his mother sat next to him watching him eat.

Minato all the while was just walking in with some scrolls in hand. The older man was stuck in a deep study as he was somehow in a conflict with the council or at least that's what Naruto could really get from all the complaining his father did.

"Minato, when are you going to stop looking at those dusty old fossils…." Kushina muttered out while turning her attention away from him.

Peering up from the paper for only a second the man grinned. "And when will you stop pestering me about it?" he retorted, sending the red head neon red with fury.

"Fine, if you wanna play hard to get then so be it." she spat out while getting up from her chair. The red head calmly walked over to her munching son and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before rustling his hair.

"Ignore your father, he isn't worth any attention…"she growled out before departing into the kitchen.

Minato all the while rolled his eyes and came to sit at the table with Naruto. "So son, how is school going? Meet any girls that you like?" Naruto's father joked while at the same time being half serious.

Naruto all the while stuck out his tongue in disgust, "NO" he responded quickly.

"Girls are weird and none of them come near me, they are too shy since you're my dad and all apparently. Being the Hokage's son sucks sometimes."

"Oh?" Minato responded as he put down his scroll and looked to his son with worrying eyes.

"Is something wrong? You've never said anything bad about being my son before…."

Naruto could tell his father was a tad sad at the remark which made Naruto feel all the more mad at himself. Yet he quickly pulled himself back together and smiled. "No it isn't bad, it's just people get all nervous around me like I'm special and I'm not. I'm just me… I love being your kid though, you're the coolest dad ever. "

His father gently smiled and leaned into his hand. "Yeah I'm pretty cool." He joked out.

From out of the kitchen Kushina emerged with a pot in hand and a nasty grin. "Cool my ass!"

With no time to react a pot came flying across the room aimed at the older man.

Naruto quietly laughed and watched as his two parents pretended to be mad while he knew they were secretly just playing around

**xX Unknown Time Xx**

Sakura sat in the room. Her eyes cast on her toes as she gently hummed a tune while watched the paint chip away from her nails. The day had been long and things were still a tad crazy. Looking up she saw her small journal on the window ceil of the blank hospital room.

Her hands reached to grasp it. Quickly she flung the pages open and began to glance through all of her writings.

'Day 129,

Naruto has started to-' she wrote but quickly stopped as a knock came from the door.

He stood there in the door way with a blank face.

Sakura gently grinned as she took him in. He was still tall, pale, and collected. The Uchiha man just leaned in the door way with his arms crossed and his eyes diverted from the rosette and the occupied bed in the room.

Before Sakura could murmur his name someone else did.

"S-Sasuke?" the voice weakly broke through

Her eyes turned to the sound of the voice and a smile gently broke through her face with tears now slowly beginning to break through.

Eventually one broke through and so began the stream that poured down her pale face. Sakura bit down on her lip hard in hopes of controlling her free filled emotion.

_This was not how she wanted things._

_This was not how she wanted him back._

_This was no longer her Naruto…._

_Was it really worth the price paid?_

_Chapter end._

**HA…The ending is a future scene. Enjoy the cliffhanger. I'm gonna try to finish this soon, since I need to. :/**


	8. Through Thick and Thin

**_Author's Note: I've been really inactive for a while. I've been busy writing everything but this story. Was surprised to find out that this story is apart of a community on here, that was a real shocker to me. Well this is the second to last chapter of the story, unless I can fit one more in which I really doubt. Next chapter will be the epilogue and the official conclusion to this shin dig. I had a poll open for the longest time on my profile asking people what they thought would happen in the end to this story and honestly I was rather surprised by all the people thinking I would go the pure happy ending. PSH You guys make me laugh._**

**_Thank you for following my story so far. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._**

**_Thanks to the following who favorited or started following my story:_**

**_Watanabe Natsume, Thatasiannn, Mitch4747, wolfking98, gunslayer12, mariq, deedee2034, shaythevamp, Perfect Beauty, angelrey, imsomniac, FriedNeurons, soccerlover91, meerastark, renegadestarforce, DayZeroFlash, Dorcyy, BlackGryphon101, shika the troublesome, Darksoul2142, haroldcraig4, , BitteOrca, Bloody. 5507, Duesal10, TheShellBullet14, sabs8301, Chenellie19, Animemad10, daneththereed, sitrukpc, Yellow Flash X14, vinny09, 05rolive, Moldavite, AllForHighspeed0516, sasunarufan 123, , Eva Gish, NotSoSlimSh4dy, Silvercoco, Chiruka, xxnarufanxx, Colliequest, tokio2323, narusaku dramione, Sonata527, sparten07, Tonegawa Rie, katsukiyo-chan, Star Killa, and Vincent J Lionheart_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Tsukinokaba: Of course I will finish this thing. I'm no quitter, I just take my time. XD Glad you enjoy this story. Hope you ate something after you left your last review. Thanks for the review._**

**_Tahkz01: I totally should have added 'tune in next time' DARN that was classy. Sorry about the cliff hanger but it was a must. Thank you for the review. :)_**

**_onepieceloverforever: You and me both. I can't wait for this next chapter to be done too. X) Thanks for the review._**

**_The Keeper of Worlds: If it's complicated then I'm doing something right. Hopefully this and the epilogue chapter will explain everything for you. Thanks for the review._**

**_SuomiTytt: I'm a meanie! (Cries in the corner) not really though. Happy you enjoy this story and the last chapter. Hope to keep you happy with this thing till the end. :) thanks for the review._**

**_Lightupturtle: You're welcome?_**

**_gohan108: Happy that you can't wait. Here is another chapter! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Dorcyy : I'm glad you enjoy it. Here is your new chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks for the reviews. :)_**

**_Duesal10: I gotta be honest but your reviews had me smiling from ear to ear. I'm extremely happy if you find my story interesting. :3 Hope to keep you confused. Thank you for the review._**

**_daneththereed : I plan to end this story by the next chapter. If not that one then in two more. Thank you for the compliments. Thanks for the review._**

**_vionalet: I'm really not that amazing. Any one could have come up with this story. I just got lucky to pick up on this idea. Thank you for the review. :)_**

**_xxnarufanxx: Happy you like it. Thanks for the review._**

_**ONWARDS:**_

* * *

><p><em>I want your eyes to open again. I want to see that light that shines in your eyes like no others. I want to see that smile that only you can make. Most of all I want you to just wake up and simply say my name once more. I need that more than ever.<em>

_Chapter Seven: Through Thick and Thin_

Sakura stood hesitantly near Tsundae. Her green orbs dying like a flame to water. The world was bleak and dying all around her she thought and yet even in the darkest of times she felt some form of light.

Tsundae sighed and looked at Naruto. "So this genjutsu, do you know what the missing element is?" she whispered out.

The rosette looked down at her wrist before adjusting her eyes to face her master. "I have an idea, but I need Ino to make sure of it."

The blond older woman looked to her pupil and gently grinned. "You want to go back into his mind again and find Naruto for yourself don't you?"

"Yes…"

It all went silent and all eyes went to the Hokage.

Tsundae looked up once and then began to close her eyes. How many times had she wished to take a chance that would not end up wrong? There were fears in her mind that kept her in check when it came to taking steps. Regret was the worst and she knew then and there that if she denied her student a chance it would be the end of the rosette if things turned sour.

"Do what you must…But you must remember"

Sakura froze at that line and reached out for Ino's hand to grasp. Ino gave her hand and allowed for her friend to squeeze tightly.

Tsunade eyed her students and looked at them with an unfamiliar glance. "Remember what could be and what will be" With that the woman got up and stretched.

"Shizune prepare a medical team, this could be bloody and I want this monitored. "

"YES!" Shizune shouted before taking off for the nurses down the hall.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other. Their eyes mirrored their fears, and with a silent nudge from each other they went to the side of the blond man's bed and began preparations with the rest of the crew.

**xXx**

Naruto stood still and looked off at the kids playing on the playground. There was Shikamaru who sat on the swing and looked at the clouds. Choji who sat next to the swing with food in hand, and talked to Shikamaru. Kiba, who Naruto found rather irritating, cleverly leaned against the fence and gently glanced over towards the girls who all were talking.

Of course though, Kiba was looking at one girl in particular. Hinata Hyuuga, who even Naruto had to admit was a unique individual, was always insights for Kiba. The dog weirdo may not admit it, but he liked her. Naruto just enjoyed all the while, staring at his friends as they lived out their lives.

Naruto however felt lost. Something was missing from this perfect day. From out of his jacket a small face appeared that softly mewed. It was his new best friend Sakura-chan. The kitten chirped and looked at her owner. The blond gently grinned as he stroked the kittens head.

"You love me right?"

The cat however never responded.

From behind came Sasuke who looked down at the sitting blond boy. "Talking to a cat still"

Naruto just looked up and smiled "At least the cat doesn't insult me in more ways than one."

"hmpf" Sasuke responded before nudging his head and gesturing for them to go out and head home.

Naruto just grinned and followed suit.

**xXx**

Sai raced down the streets of Konoha. His eyes wide and full of fear as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the hospital. He knew the answer now and knew that what they were heading into was a trap.

His mind raced to only moments before when he was still in the dark with the prisoner he was ordered to protect.

_**xXx Flashback xXx**_

_Sasuke glared at the man known as Sai and in his own way sighed. "So the bracelet is more than likely the chakra crystal from the first Hokage's necklace, that as you put it broke during the invasion a year ago._

_"Yes I believe so"_

_Sasuke looked to Sai and began to think more and more on the issue. "If the Kyuubi is gone then there is no reason that bracelet should be of any concern, so why did that idiot give it to her?"_

_Sai simply tilted his head and looked down at the dirt floor. "Perhaps Naruto is lying." He muttered out while drawing circles with his shoes in the dirt._

_The Uchiha froze at that commit and slowly went wide eyed. Every hair on his body rose, it all made sense now. Quickening his breath the man leapt almost at the bars and grabbed the guard._

_Sai stiffened at the man's gesture and sighed. "You do realize this will be added as something against you. You can't just attack a –"_

_"Shut up you worthless shit!" Sasuke hissed out before pulling Sai closer. "Do not let Sakura go anywhere in his mind with that bracelet you are going to set off a defense trap."_

_The pale man's eyes narrowed. "You just said it would be no issue?"_

_"It wasn't until you made that comment, it all makes sense now. The Kyuubi isn't gone. It's been inside his mind this whole time acting as a disguise and defense mechanism. The kyuubi is the reason he hasn't died or been ruined yet. The second you put that charm in his mind everything –"_

_"Everything will be sealed and released." Sai's eyes widened and it all made sense, this would ruin Naruto and cause a complete end to everything._

_Sai violently pulled from the man and ran off and out of the prison. Sasuke sat quietly and watched as the man ran off leaving his post unattended. That was punishable if the prisoner were to escape…_

_Yet Sasuke sat all the more quiet and cursed in his silence._

_**(Flashback end)**_

**xXx**

Holding onto Ino's hand the rosette smiled a shaky look. She feared what was inside of his disturbed mind. Biting back on her lip the green eyed beauty knew it had to be done.

Nodding to Ino, Sakura closed her eyes as instructed to. Ino placed a hand gently over the blond's forehead and mumbled silent words. A flash of green light went through into the rosettes vision as she felt her mind being transported to a whole new place.

Keeping her eyes shut the pink haired girl awaited instructions. The light blond woman had already opened her eyes and using her now free hand she tapped her friends shoulder as a signal.

Sakura's two green orbs opened slowly only to be shocked, they were in the Konoha hospital, however it wasn't the same. It looked much older and almost newer to a degree.

"Ino, where are we?" The rosette asked as she walked to the single window of the room.

"We are in Naruto's mind." She explained as she herself looked around at the room.

Sakura now stood stiff at the window as she looked out into the world beyond. Her face horrified by what she saw. "This is his mind?" she asked in a shaky breath.

Walking next to her friend, Ino painfully smiled. "Looks just like a history book now doesn't it?

We need to hurry though. This genjutsu that is on Naruto is forcing me out. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to withstand it. So we need to find Naruto now!"

The rosette quickly nodded before opening the window of the hospital. Hopping up onto the ledge, Sakura's heart began to lift as she felt happy yet scared to finally see her blond again.

With all of her might she leapt off of the ledge and down into the streets of Konoha.

Ino just shook her head. 'That girl needs to just come out and say how she feels now.' Like that the blond followed behind her friend.

Ino landed and they both walked to the edge of the street corner. The two of them stood on the corner of a very familiar street, Sakura began looking around. Her mind wandering as it began to think of all the placed the boy could be. Finally it hit her as she looked at the sky to see the sun slowly setting.

"We need to go to the school's playground." Sakura spoke out.

"The school? But why? What gives you that idea that he is gonna be there?" Ino asked as she crossed her arms. She knew that if they just picked and guess things would go bad as they were limited their time here.

Sakura looked left and then right as she felt the need to hurry. "When Naruto was little I often remember him playing with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji at the playground. I don't know why but I feel like he should be there."

**xXx**

From down the road Naruto and Sasuke walked towards their homes near the edge of the village's districts. Naruto had been humming the whole way while Sasuke just walked silently. All the while the small kitten sat on Naruto's head like Akamaru would to Kiba.

As Naruto hummed, his tune began to die as he began to ponder more and more on a question at hand. He would open his mouth to speak but then be silenced by his will.

Sasuke had caught wind of this a while ago and for most of the part figured he'd wait till the dobe had the courage to finally speak, but even his patience was beginning to wear thin. Finally Sasuke stopped in his tracks and sighed. "What is it?" he asked in the most bland way.

Naruto crinkled his nose and sighed. "With that attitude I don't wanna tell you now" he murmured under his nose.

"Dobe I will hit you.." Sasuke growled out

With a smile Naruto put his hands up and sighed. "Do you feel like something is off?"

"What do you mean?" the raven haired boy asked.

The blond looked to the sky and frowned. "Like part of our life is missing? I've been feeling like something or someone is missing, but I can't place why. I don't know, do you ever feel this way?"

As Naruto explained his question Sasuke felt uneasy. It was when he was about to respond that everything started in motion. The small kitten from a top of Naruto's head suddenly made a mad dash off of the blond and down the streets. This action sent the young blond into a panic as he chased after the cat like his life depended on it. The Uchiha reached out for Naruto but it was too late as the boy was already half way down the street and gone.

"Damn that cat" Sasuke hissed as he went after his friend. An unpleasant feeling had all the while begun to build in the rave haired boy's gut.

Naruto all the while was racing after his young feline who was all the while making sharp turns at every corner. The boy had no clue what exactly had caught her eye or made her feel the need to bolt, but it must have been important.

The kitten ran and ran with its nose up in the air taking in the smells. The cat was caught on one scent and raced towards it.

From down the road the rosette and her friend quickly walked in the direction of the school while keeping an eye out for their target. Sakura walked and was shocked to see all these faces of people she knew and was saddened at the same time as many were dead now thanks to the many attacks that the village had faced since their academy days.

Yet as she and Ino looked around a loud scream could be heard causing them to freeze in their tracks.

Sakura dashed towards it with her eyes wide and full of hope. Ino all the while was shocked.

"SAKURA WAIT!" the woman yelled as they didn't even know if this had anything to do with Naruto. When her friend refused to respond or comply with the demand the blond girl raced after her.

From down the street in an ally corner Naruto froze, his eyes widening and becoming engulfed in salty water. A crate had fallen from the side of the ally way's trash and in its path was his kitten. The kitten laid half visible in a now spreading pool of crimson red.

Naruto's heart broke into a thousand pieces as he went to go and touch the kitten in hopes this was all a sham. His goal was however put on hold as steps approached from behind him, putting him off guard.

Looking over his shoulder the blond began to shake with fear as there, the woman of his dreams actually stood.

She stood before him finally. His eyes wide and full of fear as the blood of the kitten began to flow towards his feet. Naruto quickly took a step back, away from the rosette, his hands clutching his shirt's collar. He stood away from the expanding pool of blood, using it as a barrier hoping she would not cross.

Sakura looked at him with tear stricken eyes. Her body moved on its own as she slowly began walking towards his small form, forgetting entirely about the crushed kitten and blood all on the ground in front of her. Her feet gently stepped in the liquid crimson without hesitation.

Naruto stared at her feet and began to feel trapped. She was coming closer and even though she did not seem threatening, some part of him told him to run. Run as fast as he could and flee from this woman.

The rosette opened her arms and began to smile through her blurry eyes. "I've found you" she whispered.

Before she could touch the boy, Naruto threw up his hands and covered his eyes. His body fell to the ground as he pulled all of his limbs in towards his body like a turtle hiding in its shell.

"Leave me alone!" He cried out

Sakura froze at those words. He really had no clue who she was and worse yet things were not going as she thought they would. When she had first been told about this jutsu by Sasuke it seemed that as soon as the person affected saw the light to their darkness they would be freed. Surely Sakura was showing all that she thought would wake him from this infernal nightmare that he was trapped in. She was there in front of him, showing him love and attention. Was that not what he needed to wake?

Shaking her head, the woman took a deep breath and dried her tears. From behind her came Ino finally catching up.

"Sakura we have an issue!" The woman yelled out in fear.

The rosette turned her head to look at her friend and was surprised to see how worn out she looked. "Ino Wha-"

"Sakura I can't hold this jutsu much longer, I don't know what you did but Naruto is forcing us out even more than before."

Her eyes widened. They had come this far and now they were going to fail just like that? No there had to be something more that the rosette was missing.

With little time to act the rosette dashed for the huddled up boy and absorbed him into a hug. She could feel his body shaking while her knees became dirtied with the blood on the ground.

Naruto stiffened as she tightened her hold on him. His breath caught and for a second he was unable to breathe. Lifting his head he was shocked to find her hair in his face. Her hair however, had the faintest smell of strawberries on a warm summer's day. A smell he thought he would never smell again.

Pulling away from her the boy went to look in her eyes. She met his gaze and was puzzled by his deep interest in her beautiful green eyes that he gave. The blond observed her carefully, slowly losing his fear of her. As his eyes looked around her face and began to lower towards her body he was caught by a bright gleam.

There on her wrist laid a beautiful green bracelet, and just as he began to wonder what it was made out of his whole world froze. Memories began to flood back making the blond freeze.

Sakura noticed his sudden stillness again and began to feel concerned. "Naruto, what is it?!" she asked in a panic in hopes that things were not going sour again.

The blond boy stayed still and frozen in time for a while longer until finally he looked up to her once more.

As he looked into her eyes once more his form began to glow the most brilliant yellow as his body was engulfed in light.

Sakura and Ino closed their eyes as it hurt to look. From down the road Sasuke who was still wondering where Naruto had gone became attracted to the newfound light that was shinning out of an ally way. Quickly he dashed towards it hopes he could finally find his idiot and the stupid cat and head home.

When the light died down the girls still feared to open their eyes. It wasn't until a voice broke through that everything changed.

"You have the most charming forehead you know." He whispered out.

Quickly the rosette flung open her eyes and was met with the most wonderful smile. He was him again or better yet he wasn't a kid. Naruto was laying half propped up on the ground, with Sakura sitting in between his legs.

His eyes looked weary and tired yet his smile said otherwise. Sakura began to go teary eyed again as she went to hold him once more. Before she could though they were interrupted by the sudden emergence of Sasuke.

The young Uchiha glared at the rosette and blond. "Naruto, get away from her!" He yelled out in furry.

Sakura went to say something but before she could everything around them went white. The world that seemed like a distant past had disappeared leaving both her, Ino, and Naruto in this empty void.

"Ino?" Sakura murmured out before quickly turning her head back to Naruto who was now coming to stand. His eyes looking around as if he had lost something.

"What happened?" The rosette asked.

"I had us jump out and back to the basic realm of Naruto's mind.. I'm gonna have us jump out of here in a sec, so get ready." She explained while slowly concentrating on her chakra.

Sakura could tell this was wearing her friend out, but they had succeeded. Nothing could make her say so otherwise. Slowly the girl rose from the flooded ground and came to stand with her friends.

Yet as they all stood silently awaiting Ino, Sakura came to notice Naruto off on the side of them just standing silently, looking down at the rippling water that filled up the floor of his mind.

"Naruto?" Sakura gently called out causing him to look up and back at her. It was like they were miles apart even when they were a mere three feet apart. She thought things were off as she stood there. They shouldn't feel so strained and apart, no they should be close and happy that everything was going back to how it once was.

"Sakura, do you remember the day I gave you that bracelet?" he asked out while going back to looking at the rippling water of the floor.

Sakura froze in that moment as she came to remember that distant evening. "Yes?" she responded with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Do you remember what I told you?" He asked.

"You told me to promise you… Promise you that through thick and thin I would be there by your side." She explained while holding up her arm with the bracelet gently gleaming a soothing green light.

Naruto turned on his heels and came closer to her so that they were mere inches apart. Calmly he took her raised arm and pulled her hand in towards his chest. Lowering his head he kissed her hand and smiled.

"Through thick and thin, huh?" Naruto just chuckled quietly before looking her in the eyes once more. His hands went to push her crazed hair from her face so that he could look at her as she was once more.

It was a frightful moment as the young woman looked at her friend and was disturbed to see how he was acting. Something was most certainly off, Naruto was never this smooth or calm when something wasn't wrong.

"Naruto, what is it?" she asked in fear of not knowing the answer.

Naruto pushed his forehead against hers and pulled her in for a tight embrace. In that moment words were whispered that Sakura could not understand and could barely hear as the world around them turned bright and she was forced away from that moment forever.

When things around her died down she found herself having to open her eyes again. With a flush of bright cold light she found herself back where they started at Ino's side. Ino was at the same time coming to, but the rosette did not care, she was more concerned with the now stirring blond man in the hospital bed.

His face scrunched up and slowly his eyes opened. The blue saucers that reminded his teammate of the great oceans looked off and weak. She had expected that though as he had been in a confused state for the longest time.

Reaching out to stroke his hair she was caught in a forceful grip by none other than Naruto who had a full on panic look in his face.

He pulled from her and flung her arm back towards herself.

"Naruto! What is wrong?" Sakura asked out before he pushed himself so far he fell out of bed.

"GET BACK!" He screamed out at her and Ino while struggling to walk towards the corner of room to defend himself. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The two girls looked at each other in confusion, just a few seconds ago he seemed perfectly fine.

"Naruto, don't you recognize us?" Ino finally spoke up hoping to relieve the much unneeded tension and stress on both herself and Sakura.

Naruto gave no time to waste as he began to violently shake his head as he tried desperately to stand but was too weak due to not having used his muscles that much over the past few months.

"I've never seen either of you."

It was like a death blow to her heart.

From down the hall way Sai ran as fast as he could to the room at the end of the hallway with Shizune and even the Hokage racing after him. What he had said in a panic was something that scared the older woman as she was completely confused. Yet as the pale man came to the door and flung it open he knew he had been too late.

They all came to stand at the door way to see Sakura collapsed on the floor in defeat it almost seemed with Ino talking to someone. When Sai looked up in the direction Ino was speaking to he saw Naruto in the corner of the room in tears and with a face that Sai had never seen before on that man.

In his books he had read of something called terror or maybe it was fear, but they seemed to be the same. All he knew was that the blond was full of fear.

Sai walked calmly into the room and touched the blond woman who seemed to be pouring her heart at Naruto. His hand brazed her shoulder before he finally put it on her shoulder to stir her from her focus.

"You need to stop Ino." He explained while looking away from the scene.

Tsunade had in the mean time come to Sakura's aid and held her hand. She was whispering something that no one else could hear or were meant to hear. Only the rosette deserved those words.

Sai in the end finally looked at Naruto while the rest were frozen in fear of what seemed to be going on. The pale guy could feel the girl next to him breaking down into sorrow and in moments like this he himself even felt something stirring in him that told him it was over and that their world had truly stopped. Yet he refused. Out of everything he had been told and seen he would not make this moment about himself or the women who were crying useless tears.

Pulling from Ino, Sai came around the bed and towards the huddled up blond.

"Excuse me, could you tell me who you are?" Sai asked out shocking the room.

Sakura stirred from her tears and came to look up. She could see Sai slowly crouching to the ground but as he lowered to the ground her vision was blurred as the bed hid them. The rosette listened calmly as they all wondered and awaited. Of course Naruto knew who he was. What a stupid question.

Naruto stirred out of his form and looked to the now eye level man that he could not identify. The question he had been asked was confusing as the answer seemed to be on his tongue yet he himself could not answer.

"I-I do not know." The man calmly muttered out as tears broke through his eyes in frustration.

Sai was taken a back before regaining his composure. He smiled a genuine smile in hopes of calming the blond that he called a friend. "My name is Sai, and I am your friend."

Naruto looked at the man and began to nod.

Sakura raised herself and for a short second she remembered that promise they had made. Through thick and thin…. Had he truly known this would happen? The rosette pondered on this for only a mere second. Reaching up she dried her tears and slowly walked over towards the two crouched over men.

The woman yelled at herself for daring to act so useless in times of need, Sai was in the right about this situation and she was glad to have him right now. Sakura gently lowered herself and crouched near Sai. The pale man nodded at her before looking back at Naruto.

Sakura tried desperately to smile and yet even a fake one seemed impossible to her at the moment, so she settled for a small one. "I'm Sakura." She stated

The blond reached up and then pulled his arm back down. His head tilted as he looked at her. "Who are you to me?"

Those words stood strong and stung like knives to the rosette yet she pushed all of her fears back when she looked down at her bracelet.

Looking him in the eye she finally smiled a little more. "I am your protector, your best friend, and I've been with you since the beginning…" her eyes softened and calmly she reached out towards him. "I am your Sakura-chan."

The blond froze and hesitated at her gesture to take her hand. Biting back his hesitation he gently touched her hand before calmly relaxing his own hand in hers.

_Through Thick and Thin was all she could think of._

_Thick and Thin._

_Chapter end_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Note: I had intended for this to be essentially the last chapter, however I will write one more as an epilogue to this story. It will be yet again another long chapter (long for this story) as I will cover and answer some of the unknowns in this story. I plan to leave a lot open for the reader to guess and assume.<strong>_

_**Thank you so much for staying with my story and I hope to have you all stay until the end.**_

_**-Kitsune**_


	9. He Knew

_**Author Note: Hey guys, this is the last chapter. I took a while due to a laptop switch which involved me losing files. So I had to essentially rewrite this ending. I hope you guys enjoy it as I left it both open but answered a few questions. The ending is sort of happy I guess, never been a happy ending fan myself. I recommend reading this and listening to 'Sacrifice' on the soundtrack to the movie Guardians of the Galaxy. (Saw the movie and I greatly enjoyed it. ) The music to that movie helped me write this chapter easier, but 'Sacrifice' is by far my muse for this chapter.**_

_**-Kitsune**_

_**Thanks to the following who favorited or started following my story: RadiantFox, I Push Teachers into Lockers, Peranora, Lowism, Chewy Paper, XSTEELCOBRAX, FireCrystal1092, kurathedog, Belle of Ponderosa, deeutza0079, Taromaru, SkySkittles20, Shadow2700, Nyght elf, jack3160, Raidon123, Reemikz, FOXJ NS 4EVER, makinnasty1, XWF1000, SanadaTenchi, GoldenMoon1997, 170405, Shadowwitch042190, Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim, Verdigurl, H1dnomrah, LuckyKittens, Raptor2001, SOulWindWALKER, Demonic girl111, 02breanna and UZUMAKI NARUTO-KUN7**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**mr grimjaw: Thanks!**_

_**gunslayer12: You will find out at the end of this chapter. :)**_

_**narusaku143: Happy endings are my thing really, but I tried to make it end on a somewhat positive note.**_

_**Tsukinokaba: LOL glad you thought it was cute. Here's your last chapter.**_

_**shika the troublesome: Eh I wouldn't say Sakura failed. I set it up to leave people filling in the blanks on their own. Naruto's memories are a different story though. Thanks for the review.**_

_**gohan108: Glad you liked it.**_

_**The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you!**_

_**Raidon123: glad you like it! :) Enjoy the ending.**_

_**SuomiTytt: No tears! Smile please. ;)**_

_**Peranora: Thank you for the review. I'm happy to see you liked it that much. Here is your final chapter.**_

_**SOulWindWALKER: Thank you!**_

_**Demonic girl111: Couldn't let Naruto get off scotch clean. ;) Here is your last chapter.**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Chapter Eight: He Knew<em>

There were pictures all over the place that had been taken during her life time. There was the time she and team seven went after the cat and in the end they caught it, however a certain someone was covered in scratch marks. There was the other time when before the war, Ino had come up from behind her and snapped a picture of both her and the blond helping to take boxes to the war tent. All of these memories laid in her apartment, slowly collecting dust as no one had truly been home since right after the war.

Sakura gathered all the loose pictures and collected them into her hands before placing them in a neat and tidy pile. That pile was then tossed in a box to be hidden. Her eyes quickly darted from left to right to up and down. She had to clean her dreadfully disgusting apartment. Lately, more like after the war Sakura never walked in to her house unless she really needed some clothes. For most of her time since, she had been staying at the hospital or at her parent's. She had bought the place after the war in hopes of starting off fresh with her life seeing as things had come to a rather open close for her. If the rosette had been able to see what her life was like now she probably would never have bought the apartment, but for the first time in a long while the apartment had an actual need which reassured Sakura that she had made the right move all those months ago.

She quickened her pace as she ran all over her small apartment and began to clean off any dust, while also attempting to tidy everything so that it would seem she had her life together. Sakura was so deep in thought that as she went to open the windows and pull back the curtains she had failed to hear the faint knocking at her door.

Large emerald eyes widened as she raced for the door. Before she could open it though, she took a deep breath to seem as if she was expecting anyone. Gently opening the worn wooden door she was met with large bright blue eyes and long bright blond hair that would make even the most successful of models cringe with jealousy.

"Hey Ino…" the rosette sighed out before turning around to go back into her cleaning.

Ino stayed ever so still with a blank face. From atop of her head a large nerve began to swell in an attempt to pop. "Hey Ino… That's all you could muster?!" the girl hissed out as she walked in and nearly broke down coughing from all the dust that was flying.

"Well you clean up fast." The blond girl pointed out as she came to look around at the familiar place.

Sakura gave a quick nod but then went back to polishing and organizing her book shelf.

Feeling out of place the girl began to grin as she went into the kitchen and began to look at all the newly stocked foods including some that the rosette would probably never eat. "So I guess all this cleaning is for your future roommate?" she asked while going through the rosette's cabinets to find something to eat.

"Yeah." Sakura responded

Ino opened the cabinets and then sighed. From left to right on the lowest shelf, the entire shelf was stocked full of ramen. A grin lightly graced her face as she went to close it. Excitement was something her friend seemed rather good at hiding at the moment. However a new question dawned on the girl's mind which made her face crinkle from ear to ear with a smile.

Walking around the wall divider in the room that helped to separate the small kitchen and the decently sized living room the blond came to lean against the wall. She eyed her friend and then went to look away at something else.

"Where is this new roommate gonna sleep since you only have one bedroom in this place." Ino pointed out.

Sakura froze in her place for a second. For a few seconds the only thought that came to her mind was as to how Ino knew of her only one bedroom situation, however it dawned on her that the blond had recommended this place when she was looking for apartments months ago. But the sleeping situation did shock her. Turning her head to face her friend Sakura composed herself and then went back to finishing her adjusting of the living area.

"My couch is where they can sleep." She pointed out before going back towards her bedroom.

Ino followed suit and began looking around. Sakura really could clean fast if she needed to. The blond could only assume that after living with a woman like Sakura's mom, you had to get stuff done in a moment's notice at times.

Sakura's bedroom was nothing special. It had the usual pieces of furniture, a bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a book shelf. Ino felt bored in the room as it seemed like this whole apartment was nothing more than just a demo, that people would come to when looking for a place to live. Had her friend really not lived in this place that much?

"What about Sasuke-kun?" the blond muttered out

"What about him?" Sakura responded while sitting down on her bed. Her hair had started to get in her face lately as she hadn't really cut it in a while. The long pink strands reached almost to her mid back while the hair around her forehead was almost making long bangs at this point. The rosette gently twisted her hair and began to pull it back from her face.

"Well you know, is he going to come and help?" Ino asked as she came to her friend's side and began collecting the long rosy locks in an attempt to put them into a bun.

"I don't know… I haven't really talked to him since Naruto woke up three months ago. All I know is that they released him on terms." She explained while making the most flustered faces as Ino tugged on her head. "Do you think you could pull my hair any harder?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Ino mused while twisting the girl's hair and forming what could be considered a very messy bun. "I saw Sasuke the other day walking out of the hospital so I figured he and Naruto were back on good terms, which is why I was wondering."

Sakura just sighed and looked off. Sure Sasuke and Naruto were closer but that was only because of how things were at the moment. Deep in the back of her mind Sakura knew that good terms weren't always going to be the case with those two.

Being brought from her daze Sakura looked up at her nightstand to read the small little numbers on her clock. The time read that of 2:09 pm which told her it was time to go.

"Ino, I gotta head out."

"Picking up your roomy?"

"Of course, like he could find where I lived without my help." Sakura meant for that to be somewhat of a joke, yet it wasn't necessarily untrue.

Ino grinned as she rose from the bed. "I'll see you later then."

**xXx**

She walked down the all too familiar hallway only to stop at that single door number that read 145. Her heart beat increased as she reached for the handle.

He was so close yet so far. Part of her felt she was going to shatter as she knew that starting today she had to be brave, wise, and responsible for not only herself but for him as well.

Pulling the handle she moved it to open the door and was met with two large sapphire eyes. They stared at her as if they had finally found the light.

Sakura stepped into the room with a bag hanging over her shoulder. She smiled as she stared at his cute whisker scarred face.

"How are you doing today, Naruto?" the rosette asked as she walked in towards his bed.

The blond grinned a cheeky grin at her question as he stretched up to relieve any tension in his back.

"I'm doing pretty good! How about you Sakura-chan? Do I get to finally go home today?" he asked as he leaned towards her with those large and questioning blue eyes.

Sakura who sat down in the chair next to his bed side looked down and gently smiled. "I'm doing fine." She explained silently while pushing some hair back. Looking up at him she reached out for his hand and grasped it.

"You get to leave here finally, but you are going to have to stay with me for a while."

Naruto stared at her with a beat red face. "I have to stay with you?!" he asked with a curious face.

Sakura gently nodded. "Yes, you are going to stay with me until you have recovered enough."

The blond turned his head at her comment and frowned. His eyes directly went to the window that shimmered morning life. The phrase she had spoken stung him like a thousand knives. His heart tightened as the feeling of being lost washed over him.

"You mean until I get my memory back…" he finally muttered out as he turned to look her in the eyes.

Her soul felt pierced as he looked into hers like she were a book that could be read at any good moment.

"Yes… Lady Tsunade believes that you will recover all that has been lost. We just need to wait and see you know?"

"But what happens if I DON'T!?" he asked out in fear.

She gently grinned at his fear, "Then we will continue to build new memories and try our best to just hold on to what we have. I don't want to ever lose you again, so no matter what I'm gonna always be with you." She bluntly stated as she got up and went to him.

She pulled him into a tight embrace. Slowly her body began to shake until eventually she grew violent in shaking. Hot moist tears fell from her emerald eyes onto soft blond locks. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise!" she cried out into his warmth.

Naruto sat ever so still and returned her embrace. He could tell she was afraid. He had lost all of which he had tried so hard to obtain.

Yet somehow in all of the darkness of what had happened his soul felt free. Pushing his face into the crook of her pale neck he gently smelled her hair which had the faintest scent of strawberries in milk. He would never let go of her even if his memories returned and held a view of distaste for her.

Sakura finally pulled from him and grinned. Tears softly rolled down her swollen red eyes as she looked at him. Here she was crying again when she had sworn to herself that she would never do so in his presence again.

The blond smiled and gently reached to wipe the fear from her eyes. "Ramen then?" he quickly inserted to try and lighten the mood.

Sakura just froze at the remark and sighed… Right when all things seemed tense, same old Naruto knew how to make things ever so odd that life was somehow brighter.

"Hmpf, sure."

**xXx**

She had made herself recline into the visitor's seat in the hospital room. Her hands held onto a small journal that she seemed to remember having for longer than she wanted to admit. There were stories in here that would make any friend of hers laugh at how childish she was. However as she neared the end of the journal she came to the last blank page. Her mind was stopped as the words she had written seemed to have need for a conclusion, but none would arise.

'If I said this was going to be a story of true love and happiness, then you could call me a liar. My time with Naruto had come to an end and a beginning. I personally believe that all the bad things that had happened to him were rewarded in these single moments of fleeting memories, but no matter what I will continue to stand by his side.'

"Sakura-chan?" a voice called out stunning the rosette from her stupor as she looked up from her journal.

Her eyes went directly to the blond man before her who was finally up and walking with normal clothes on and not those stupid hospital gowns.

"Oh I'm sorry I just got to into my writings." She cautiously joked out as she came to her feet.

Naruto raised and eye brow and grinned wickedly, "So what are you writing then?"

Sakura just grinned and rolled her eyes, "None of your business. It's a surprise is all I can say." She giggled out.

The blond just slumped his shoulders and groaned.

Sakura for a second couldn't help but eye him a tad more. "Your hair needs to get cut I think, tad bit too long don't you think?"

Reaching up to touch his hair he pulled down a section of his bangs and began to laugh a tad. The hair easily reached past his eyes, probably why he had started to pull his hair to the side. "Yeah I think you have a point, however I believe you are in the same boat, your hair is really long too." He pointed out shocking Sakura.

The rosette grasped her hair that went to her mid back and began to grin. "You don't like my hair?"

Naruto reached out to gently touch her forehead and grinned as he pushed some of her long banks that had begun to turn into a side bang style back. He gently poked her forehead with his thumb as he began to eye the deep blue diamond. "I like your hair long or short I just wish I could see your forehead more. It's too pretty to hide." He explained.

Her face instantly flared up into the color of scarlet red as she pulled from him and began to reach up and walk towards the door.

"Thanks." She finally mustered out when she stopped a few feet from him. Naruto just looked at her back and grinned.

"Come on Naruto." Sakura spoke out, breaking the silence. She reached for his large hand and grasped it tightly. For a second Sakura was caught off guard by her actions. She had acted so naturally that it was weird.

He just smiled even wider as she reached for him and returned the gesture. The both of them simply walked down the linoleum tiled floors hand in hand without a care in the world.

As they finally walked outside a sliver of red caught the blond's eye causing him to stop.

Puzzled, the rosette just looked at him as his hand gently reached up towards the fluttering object from above.

It fell patiently into his bronzed hand and there it rested, never to move again.

It was a single red feather.

"So familiar." The man muttered as he carefully eyed the object.

From out of the distance old friends waved as they stood at the hospital entrance awaiting the arrival the woken up friend.

Naruto gently eyed them and smiled. It was hard to say that the rookie nine was truly the rookie nine that he as a child had grown up with and so many questions buzzed in his head as he looked everyone in the eyes.

There were friends missing and new ones to be met and through it all Naruto tightened his grasp on Sakura's hand.

Sakura went wide eyed at first from his tightening grip but all the same responded it.

"Perhaps greetings should be put aside?" She asked while looking at him from out of the corner of her eye as they approached the crew.

"No…" He muttered out causing her to go breathless for a mere second.

"I may not know some of these faces and wonder where some of them are but I can tell just by looking at them that they mean no harm and are truly my friends." His words were golden acting like a ray of light in total darkness to the rosettes eyes as she walked with him.

Stopping abruptly in his steps the blond pulled the rosette towards him and gently peered into her eyes. It was here that Sakura finally realized the height distance between them. Her face began to hold a gentle coloring of red on her cheeks as he drew closer to her porcelain face. Only a few inches away from her he grinned. "Just promise me that you won't leave my side." He whispered to her.

Sakura stared into his deep cerulean eyes and grinned. "Of course."

As the blond slowly approached the crowd at the gates and was greeted with the most crazed hugs by some of his best friends the rosette kept to her word and dared not to truly leave his side while standing at a distance.

This was his crowed and his time to truly warm up again. Yet as she stood just a mere two steps behind him a hand grazed her shoulder causing her to stir from her daze.

It had been none other than Sasuke who merely came to her side with a 'Hn' in his movements. He dared not to truly look at her, but at the blond who was currently getting hugged by a very happy Rock Lee.

"You do realize he will one day wake up and see us for who we really are and not for who we have deceived him into believing we are." The man calmly pointed out.

Sakura dared not to flinch but merely grinned. "Perhaps…. His memory ends right after the chunin exams a few days before you left." Her eyes never left Naruto as he began to slowly pull away from her a little more and go look closer at the newfound relationship between some certain friends of his.

"Who wouldn't feel disgust after you abandoned all of us" the rosette finally hissed out from under her breath causing the Uchiha to freeze for a second.

"Who said I wanted his approval…"

Sakura could tell that she had struck a nerve. It was sort of satisfying seeing as she still held a small grudge against him, but this wasn't really like her. Perhaps Sakura just wanted to protect the blond from any pain if possible.

"I honestly hope he doesn't recover much more…" Sakura sighed out.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went towards the moron. "I hope you're right."

She merely stared at them and just grinned. After a few moments the blond waved to her as a sign of him saying come here and be with me. She had to stop herself for a second before she raced into that dreamy world that she had dreamt of for the longest time. However a smile graced her face as she came to him.

This was no fairy tale, but just simply a rare occurrence of what ifs.

Yet all Sakura could simply think while he tightly embraced her was these four words,

_'He felt like home'_

And that's all that ever mattered to her now.

**xXx**

When the greetings had passed and the rookie nine had thrown their small party Sakura and Naruto officially went home or at least back to the rosette's place. There was no real talking during their walk as neither one of them knew what to say. Naruto probably could have mentioned how much everything had changed but he had decided against it as Sakura was more than likely already more aware of it than him.

When the apartment neared and the door opened the blond froze. "You live by yourself?" he asked

"Yes, I moved out about a year ago." The girl admitted.

Naruto came to slowly float around the room, taking in all of her belongings and essential living habits. Sakura was one of his best friends and never once in all of his time had he ever really seen how she lived. Often it was said that to really know a person you have to see who they are in their homes.

The blond grazed the shelves with his fingers and frowned. "Where are you pictures?"

Sakura froze as that topic was touchy at the moment. "I have them in boxes." She explained.

Naruto came to look at her from over his shoulder and frowned. "Why hide them?"

"Because they have memories in them that I don't think you should see just yet."

The blond froze at her words and looked away. "Well that's rather dumb."

Sakura raised her eyebrow and began to frown. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself remembering too much at once. You remember what happened last time don't you?" she explained hitting him in nerve.

Sure he remembered that week. He decided to lock himself up in his hospital room after finding out that Neji had died thanks to one of the rookie nine blurting it out. Sakura and Sasuke sat by his door for hours waiting for him to let someone in. When the door was finally opened only Sasuke was allowed in making Sakura furious. The blonds intentions however had reason as he had whispered to Sasuke that he didn't want to have Sakura see him in his current state. Still the rosette was greatly pissed about it.

Naruto just sighed and began to nudge her with his arm. "Please show me?" he begged. Sakura began to feel pressured beyond belief. A thought came to her mind though as he continued to beg like a child. With a sigh the girl caved and knew what she had to do.

Finally she went into her room and came back out with three pictures. "Here, I'll make you a deal everyday I'll show you three new pictures. Ok?" she asked out

The blond grinned a toothy grin and took the three pictures into his hands.

The first picture was rather simple as it was of Sakura, Sasuke, and him during their mission to the land of snow. All three of them were huddling next to each other as a way of fighting out the cold. The next picture was of Sakura, she was grinned while in the background Naruto could see himself with Sasuke arguing about something stupid he imagined.

The final picture was something a little bit different. He was no longer a twelve year old in this picture. Naruto and Sakura both appeared to be a few years older and bother were smiling in the camera while Sai had somehow decided to poke the top part of his head in at the bottom. Naruto frowned however as something felt off.

"Who took this picture?" he asked while pointing to the last one.

"Yamato- sensei." She responded

"Where is Sasuke?"

"Not there…"

Naruto for the longest time just stared at the picture and began to frown only to then smile. "Guess he was too angsty to party with us." He finally spoke out.

Sakura just hesitantly nodded while going to her kitchen. "I guess so."

**xXx**

The remainder of the night went smoothly as Naruto and Sakura bonded more while talking about the most stupid of things. At one point Sakura had decided to cut the blond's hair giving him a newish look as never before had he allowed his hair to be so short. The rosette promised she would ask Ino the next day about her hair too.

In the end it wasn't a night of revelations or deep meaning like some people thought they were going to share. Instead it was just simply a night of having an old friend who meant more to Sakura than she was willing to admit.

As sunrise came into view the two of them just sat quietly on top of her apartment complex. They had watched stars fade and were now watching the moon disappear behind the brilliant sun.

"Sakura-chan.." he muttered out as they sat next to each other all close.

"hmm?" she asked while looking at the sky.

"Thank you." He muttered out while snaking an arm around her to pull her close towards him. Sakura was caught off guard by his short response and fell into him as he pulled her close. Gently he pecked the top of her head and began to giggle.

Sakura pulled away slowly and looked at him with the most questioning of eyes.

"What?" he joked out while holding his hands up as if in defeat.

"You missed." She muttered out with a blush hitting her face.

"Nah I didn't."

"You liar!" she retorted with a grin.

"I never miss. I just take things slow like promises."

_Her eyes went wide at his comment and then slowly softened._

_He knew._

_Story end_

_**Author's note: It's over! I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. Thanks for sticking with it! Feel free to leave a review if you like. My next story will be a one-shot for Naruto. :)**_

_**WiseKitsune**_


End file.
